


Sammy Saga Chapter 41-50

by Blackmoonrose13



Series: Sammy Saga [5]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoonrose13/pseuds/Blackmoonrose13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pauling gives a review to Sammy<br/>Pauling and Sammy learn about each other while they go shopping.<br/>We learn why Pauline has never said yes to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sammy Saga Chapter 41

**Author's Note:**

> Writer’s notes. Yes I did make Pauling a super fan of 2 of my fave shows. Also I did have an idea Sammy would look similar to Pauling but not a lot. There is a reason why if I ever get to the story arc. But they are not twins there are differences. I tried my best to point them out….Also yea I am trying my best here work with me.

The group looks at her shocked minus Scout who was practically drooling over Pauling.

Sammy sighs. “I would love to chat about what ever Cruella wants to talk about but sadly I have a duty to get my team there snacks or they get cranky. If they are cranky the moral gets low the moral gets low they start to suck and then Cruella gets mad. So um if you don't mind.” Sammy walks to her bike sitting on it. “I have to get going. Come on Sniper I need your tall self to help me get the top shelf stuff.”

Sniper gets up to go to Sammy. Pauling walks between them putting her arm up to stop him. “I will help you the team needs to work.” 

Sammy looks over. “Um you are aware I gotta put the groceries in the side car right? I doubt you want your skirt flying everywhere.” Scout makes a whimpering sound having a thought of Pauling in the Marilyn Monroe pose. Sammy and Pauling roll their eyes. Sammy nudges him. “Down Scooter get out of fantasy land you are in tight pants don't embarrass yourself.” Scout shakes his head but still smiles goofy at Pauling. 

Pauling smirks. “I have spare clothes I can can change it will take me a moment.” She goes into the car grabbing a bag and goes into the base to the bathroom to change. “Engineer set up those communication set up between Sammy's and her spare helmet we can talk while she drives.”

Engineer takes Sammy's helmet and the spare doing the set up. The rest look at the team look at Sammy. Spy coughs. “Well that was unexpected I wonder if she is here for?” He opens his cigarette case. “You know it is kinda funny how similar Sammy and Miss Pauling look.”

Sammy was offended. “I do not look like that purple dress wearing hair styled like a bun woman.”

Spy smirks. “Um Lapin didn't you mistake Sammy for Pauling once?”

Scout blushes mumbling. “Yea but we all thought it was Pauling that was coming to visit.” 

Sammy groans. “But you thought it was her when you came to greet me.” She nudges him. “Seriously you are in love with her?” 

Scout smiles. “She is so cool she is pretty but can get business done. Even though she works under someone man can she take charge.” Scout smirks “Think you could ask her out for me Sammy please buddy old pal old friend be my wing man?”

Sammy sighs. “Right just what I need a love sick Scooter I need help here my job could be on the line if I lose it I am gonna take it out on you because of you and your stupid comments and baseball bat.” 

Sniper walks over. “Sam they are not going to fire you over one little mistake they are most likely going to comment on your whole training regimen maybe on how you order us around on the field. Not the you in the battle they gave you the shot gun and if they get onto you for going out tell them I was just following the orders you gave me from a stupid note that said 'have fun' and how you interpreted it as go out there and kill something okay?” He puts his forehead on hers. “They are not going to fire you and if they try I know that the team will not be happy about it.” He pulls his denim jacket off. “Listen since she is so insistent that she goes with you.” He gives her his jacket. “Wear my jacket when you ride I think of it as me holding you right there okay?” He helps her put it on. “When you get nervous remember I am still with you okay.” Sammy nods looking up at him. She kisses him softly nodding.

“Sammy I am ready to go....oh am I interrupting something?” Pauling was standing there in blue jeans and a purple lavender jacket in similar style to Sammy's Commander jacket. “I am sorry to interrupt but we need to go.” 

Sammy groans. “Fine let's get going I can't wait to hear what Cruella has to say to me.” Sammy puts her helmet on. She takes her Ambassador out putting it in a gun holster hiding inside of a saddle bag inside the side car.

Pauling watches Sammy put her Ambassador away then goes into the side car. She puts the helmet on. “Testing helmet to helmet communication. Do you hear me Sammy?”

Sammy grumbles. “Yea I have Miss Pauling's voice stuck in my head.” She drives off to the store. “Do I need to take the long way for this talk?”

“It would be best.” Sammy starts driving down the long path. “Sammy we need to talk about your behavior.” 

“And now the feeling I get when I am in the principal's office is now kicking in.”

Pauling ignores the comment. “You are very good at keeping the team moral up, as well as keeping them in training peak.”

“Get on to it Pauling.”

“You were aware that you would have to kill. But only in the since like when the Blu spy coming on to base. Your reaction was typical but the um song moment in the men's bathroom. That was unexpected.”

“You were watching us in the bathroom?”

“No we could hear it through the camera on the outside of the bathroom. There are no camera's in the bathroom, locker rooms, or even in the bed rooms....out of respect for the mercenaries privacy. Now when it comes to the Viaduct incident.”

“Listen Scooter....I mean Scout forgot his baseball bat I was only being a good Commander and giving it back to him. I just didn't leave when I should of.”

“We are not mad about that. But when we watched you on the battlefield at first you were being good but really bored. The second round when you were unable to get back in.” 

“Was that the Cruella's fault?” 

“No the propane explosion cause by the Blu soldier's rocket did cause some form of error no one could get back in manually only by well....you know. During the second round you did bother Engineer but good news is he is figuring out a way to make his dispenser a little stronger so heel kicks wont cause damage. Then the head shoot were you experienced the respawn system. Good to know you able to respawn.” 

Sammy sighs hearing about that. “Can we not go into detail on that.”

“Sorry just going over the notes. Third round The Administrator gives you a shot gun to use so you can prove some use. During that you killed a enemy Pyro who almost burned you to death. Then you healed and took ammo to the Sniper. That is against the rules.”

“Well you guys putting me in the battlefield is against the rules.” 

“Very true. You took out the Blu Spy.”

“Listen I just experienced that do we have to continue this?”

“Yes we do but I will skip to when you worked together with Scout. Jumping on the heads of the Blu Medic and Heavy and you causing that Medic to bump into the walls then you caused him to get hurt then shot his head.” 

“Yea you gonna say that is illegal now?”

“No Scout has done it before on the Blu mercenaries it was the first time we have ever seen Medic become a victim of that. The Administrator some how was amused how easily you were on killing.”

“I was helping and protecting those I care about. I am not a monster for how easily I was on killing and letting it roll off my back.”

“I am not calling you that. The Administrator has an offer for you. When and if you wish to battle. You can but there are some rules.” 

“I don't want to go into battle.” 

“I had a feeling I am just saying if you have. You need to replace one person on the team. Example if you want to fight you would need to replace for example Scout and he would sit in.” 

“I am not doing that!”

“I know you don't want to. I was against the idea to begin with to be honest.”

Sammy looks over while at a stop light. “You were against it.”

Pauling nods. “I was. We talked about making you a mercenary in the beginning but you don't have a specialty. That is why you have the position you have now.” 

“Heh and to think I thought you were Cruella's lap dog.” 

Pauling smiles. “You know she isn't that bad once you get to know her,” 

“Yea I got to know her she was a big meany reminded me to much of every mean teacher and principal I had in a chain smoking body.” She parks the motorcycle in the parking lot. When Pauling gets out of the side car. Sammy grabs her Ambassador putting it in her holster under her jacket. 

Pauling notices the etching. “Nice Ambassador, Spy made a custom order for that. Is that supposed to be Sniper?”

“It is Sniper.” She adjusts her jacket trying to not have the bulge noticeable.

Pauling pulls out a small clip. “Here clip this onto your jacket.”

Sammy raises her eyebrow as she clips it onto her jacket sleeve. She notices how her jacket seemed to look as if she wasn't even wearing a gun. “How the heck?”

Pauling smiles. “A little Mann Co. Product. How else do you think Spy looks so slim in those tailored Italian suits?” 

“I thought it was the tailoring.” Sammy shrugs. “Come on Soldier wants his stupid Hot Pockets....also he ordered a lot of sour cream who knows why. Eh he is paying.”

Pauling nods. “That is very odd.” She walks with Sammy to the store to help her go shopping. When they go into the store Pauling grabs the cart. “I can push you can look at the list and put the food in. So how do you do the shopping?”

Sammy smiles holding her tablet and opens up an app. “Well I have a lay out of the store and I kinda wrote down what on all the teams lists was were.” 

“So you plan out a simple trip to make it efficient starting at the dry items, then the produce and then refrigerated then meats and ending in frozen food to prevent cross contamination?”

“So I guess you have watched Good Eats too?”

Pauling nods. “His is one of the only cooking shows I can watch, you actually learn something instead of just a recipe.”

Sammy laughs. “Yea and it's entertaining too. Scooter would not understand he said he would feel like he was in science class when he watched it.” 

They walked along. Pauling nods. “So you known Scout before he was a mercenary was he like well Scout?”

Sammy nods putting food in. “Yea he was. But there is a side to him you haven't really seen. I mean he is like my brother. He helped me out with so much. I mean I think you heard about some of the stuff he and I talked about.”

Pauling nods grabbing the cereal Scout always eats. “I have.”

Sammy smirks. “You are grabbing his fave cereal I didn't even show you the list.” 

Pauling rolls her eyes. “Sammy I seen him eating breakfast the pattern on the box looks similar besides it makes since him wanting these Chocolate Marshmallow Maties” She looks at the bag. “This thing has so much sugar.”

“Hey don't knock it till you try it. Yea it is a budget bag cereal but man it was the chocolatey goodness of Coco Puffs with the marshmallow goodness of Lucky Charms. So good we ate tons of it as kids.” Sammy laughs. 

“Ah so it is something connected to his childhood.” Pauling puts the bag it. “Don't blame you though everyone should have something connected to their child hood keeps you grounded.” 

“So Pauling. What is it that keeps you grounded?”

“Oh I have many things that keep me grounded I mean I have the complete Xena warrior princess and Hercules journeys as well as the young Hercules series and the tv movies and the animated movie all on dvd. But I put them in order of the time line.” Pauling looks embarrassed admitting she was a super fan of the 90s tv series.

Sammy laughs. “Get outta town I used to watch the show as a child. I loved the idea of a woman being a warrior and still being able to like sew and sing and all that. I admired her so much.” She lifts up her arm showing one of her leather arm band. “She kinda influenced my fashion choices. Hell she is the reason I was so good at throwing a Frisbee. You know it is great to talk to some one about the show.”

Pauling nods. “Yes it is. I mean people look at me funny when I admit to that.”

“No the whole making your own dvd box set and having it set in order of the time line hey that is dedication I would kill to have that set and just marathon it.” 

“Oh I haven't marthoned the series in so long I would kill to be able to do that. But I can't I must not show preference. Though in a technicality I wouldn't be due to the Blu team not having a Commander but that is stupid.”

Sammy smiles. “No that is not stupid. Wanna hear something stupid?”

“Scout has a crush on me and begged you to try to put a good word in and or convince me to go out with him.”

Sammy laughs nervously. “Well yea but I was going to go on that Spy thinks you and I look similar but okay you mentioned the dating thing we will talk about it.” Sammy puts in sour cream. “Why wont you date him?”

Pauling sighs, “I can not show preference it is the rules. I mean what we do is a big enough bend as it is.”

Sammy nods. “I understand that. So lets do a what if. What if you were not in the situation you are in? Would you date my loveable idiot friend Scooter?”

Pauling thinks for a bit. “To be honest from what I saw before you came. I would say no....but with you mentioning some of the things he has done what I heard and saw through the cameras....I might like one date....but it would need to be a double date. With you and Sniper.” 

Sammy laughs. “Well under those stipulations I will need to make Tim put on a good suit and we will go to a nice restaurant.”  
Pauling raises her eye brow. “So Spy thinks we look similar?”

Sammy laughs. “I don't see it I mean come on you look so pretty. I look like a Hobbit.”

Pauling scoffs. “Oh please you are pretty I mean Sniper tells you that practically every other day.” She then looks at Sammy a bit noticing her features trying to figure it out. The obvious differences being Sammy having freckles and blue eyes while Pauling's eyes were brown. Sammy as well had a more rounder face than her's Sammy as well had a little more curve but not a noticeable amount. “I could see how some one could see show we are similar.” Sammy scoffs. “If they were not really studying us. So well if ever one of us gets kidnapped we can be a decoy.” 

Sammy laughs. “Right like I would wear a skirt just to fool a bad guy. Sorry I haven't worn a skirt in god knows how long besides there is a big difference between us.” Sammy unlaces her left arm brace slipping it off. She shows her a large freckle on her arm. “If anyone with half a brain was looking at us decoying they would see one of my many birthmarks that give away who I am.” She laughs. “This is one of the many big noticeable freckles I have on my body.”

“The other one being at your left eye.” 

“Well yea one of them. There are a couple others. That unless you are a Doctor or my boyfriend you are not seeing. There is also my big flat Hobbit feet.”

“They are not that big Sammy.”

“Compared to the other mercenaries no but if you compare my size oh 10 ½ feet to oh lets say the average woman or even Scooter's size 5 ½ feet I am a freaking hobbit.”

Pauling looks at her shocked. “He has size 5 ½?”

Sammy nods. “Great for running but yea he does, His brothers made fun of him for it but damn he could out run them so easily.” Sammy starts putting food into the checkout line. “Hey and my feet are great for swimming. Man I really need to go swimming again.”

Pauling looks at the cart after Sammy puts all the bags in. “We have a lot of stuff maybe we should have taken my car.” 

“It will fit Pauling trust me years of Tetris will finally become useful.” Sammy smiles a bit after pays for the food. They go to her motorcycle putting all they got in the side car and saddle bags. “See I told you it would all fit now all you have to do is sit behind me as we drive. “No coping a feel.” Pauling rolls her eyes putting her helmet on and holds onto Sammy as she drives back to base.


	2. Sammy Saga Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper does laundry, Scout and Spy start to help. (warning we will be talking a lot about ladies undies if you don’t like the idea look away right now)  
> Heavy helps out Sniper.  
> Scout learns a couple of things.  
> Spy offers something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer’s note: Yes I am talking about date bras and yes I had to do some covering up in the previous chapter….So kinda rushed ish there, I tried by best. Don’t worry there will be lest angst in the next one I hope.

Back in base Sniper walks down the hall holding two laundry bags. “Well If I can't go with Sammy I will be productive and do laundry. I will even do hers.” He goes into the laundry room seeing Scout sitting on one of the washing machines. Sniper smirks. “You know that whole having an orgasm on one of those doesn't really work on a guy.”

Scout groans. “Yea yea I know I was waiting for you.” 

Sniper laughs. “How did you know I was coming here?”

“You are a creature of habit. Do not deny it.” Scout drinks his Bonk! Atomic Punch. “So that is a lot of laundry doing Sammy's too.”

Sniper moves Scout over unloading his laundry into the washing machine putting in the soap. “Might wanna leave unless you want to see your best friend's underwear.”

“Eh I seen it nothing will phase me.” Scout watches as Sniper puts Sammy's laundry he puts in a black lace bra and underwear. Scout laughs. “Heh so that is her I am getting laid undies. Bet you seen those a lot Snipes.”

Sniper groans. “Shut it Twitchy.” He grabs more of her clothes holding up a beige bra. “I never seen this one before.”

Scout laughs. “Of course you haven't Snipes she must change her underwear before she goes out with you.” He laughs more. “She has changed into that black lace thing so you wont see a member of her Beige Bra Brigade.” He wipes a tear from his eye. “Oh that is rich.”

“Maybe I just happen to be lucky enough to land on the black lace number in the rotation.”

Scout snorts. “Snipes I have known Sammy for a long time. I remember when she had to start wearing them. They were always simple basic and beige. I rough housed with her to have seen them. She has been putting on date undies for you.” Spy walks into the laundry room. “Yo Frenchy don't woman have special undies for when they go out?”

Spy rolls his eye putting his non dry-clean only items in the washing machine. “Depends on the woman. There are woman who buy the more non-typical underwear that is more sexy to give the woman a boost of confidence about themselves, make them feel very sexy.” Spy looks over. “Please tell me you are not putting Sammy's underwear in with her normal clothes put them in a separate washer and set it on delicate and don't put them in the dryer.”

Sniper looks over as he takes all the underwear and puts them inside the delicate washer. “And how do I dry them?”

Spy walks over finishing loading his laundry. “Well bushman you hang them in the shower and let them air dry.” He grabs the lace bra. “Oh how sad so basic just black lace no real push up barely any support. When you said date bra I was expecting something more. Va va va vom. As you say.” 

Scout pulls up one of her normal bras. “Yea you got a point Frenchy it just looks like a black lace version of her normal bra.” 

Spy nods. “She needs to go to a proper bra store and get a proper bra fitting that is what she needs.”

Sniper groans loudly taking the bras away from the two of them. “Can we not talk about my girls underwear please. Besides she always said she rather go braless.” 

Scout nods. “Sounds like Sammy.”

Spy sighs, “I have no issue with women who do go bra less I have dated many who have. I just think they need that one set of lingerie that makes them feel like the sexist person alive.” He takes the soap putting the right amount in. “It doesn't even have to be for her partner just for her. You know there is something about clothing that gives a person confidence. I am not saying giving her a make over no far from it.”

“Well good because she got offers a lot from girls in an attempt to make her more....well not Sammy.” Scout rubs the back of his head. “Also good thing you ain't offering because I promised Sammy that I would havta beat up the next person who offers....well next guy who would suggest it.”

Sniper grumbles. “Alright can we stop talking about her clothes I don't care what she wears as long as she is comfortable and happy okay.” He slams the washing machine full of there normal clothes lid shut and starts the machines.

Spy raises his eyebrow. “Mundy what is wrong with you? You have been so on edge as of late....ever since the whole Sammy was on the battlefield.”

“Frenchy's got a point man What's up?”

Tim takes a deep breath in. “Listen I am just really worried about Sammy okay. I watched her take out the Blu Spook she saved my life.”

Spy sighs. “Oh please don't tell me you are mad you had your life saved from a woman.”

“Twitchy hit Spook for me please.” Scout shoves Spy giving an 'I am sorry but he asked me to' face. “Thank you. No it isn't that. I saw her I looked into her eyes she wasn't scared or anything. I thought maybe just a little fear in her eyes. Something anything but nothing she was numb. Then I saw what she did. She was having fun almost. I mean how could you have fun?”

Spy nervously laughs. “It was my fault I told her a while back that she should think of this like a video game.” Sniper and Scout raise there eyebrows at him. “What? She was upset how she was basically military person and I could tell she wasn't happy with that. I said think of it like a video game....What I never expected for her to ever be on the field and fighting or think she was going to use it to help settle her mind.” He sighs softly. “If I knew I might not have but I didn't”

Sniper sighs more. “I worry that she might no longer be Sammy. You know become something she didn't want to become. She wants to be an artist for Christ's sake.” He covers his faces then hits the lid. “I am worried she might become some heartless emotionless killer. She might no longer be the girl I fell in love with. She was so wonderful after a hard day of killing she would smile that wonderful smile and hug me and we would talk about stuff that weren't work related. If she becomes that emotionless killer I don't know what I should do. Should I try to get her back to her normal self or should I go along with it because I love her no mater what. I am so bloody confused.” 

Heavy walks in with his laundry. “Is there room for me?”

Scout looks up. “Uh yea.” He gets off the washing machine he was sitting on. “This one is free.”

Heavy opens the machine. He puts his clothes in. “I over heard the conversation. You worry for Yaroslava. Don't she is not going to be heartless she was like that because she was protecting those she loved. She is not a monster, she will not become one, she knows it. I talk to her about whole thing. Do not fret. If you worry about this you will not be able to enjoy the simple things happy things in life. Like Yaroslava and her smile.”

Sniper nods. “I guess you have a point.” He looks over at Spy. “Seriously Spook you told her a video game?”

Spy gives a weak smile. “Listen she is technically controlling us on the field it sort of works. Work with me I was just trying to make her feel better....you weren't there lover boy.” Spy snorts at his remark.

Sniper pushes him. “Hey no one calls me lover boy minus Sammy.” 

Scout smiles. “So how does it feel to be out in the open with your relationship you guys can finally make out on the couch.”

“Yea can't wait to make out like a teen in front of the team.” The sound that means Sammy is back from shopping goes off. Sniper smiles. “Well team Sammy is back I need to go help her. Hey Misha wanna come with me?” 

“Da of course.” Heavy looks at Scout. “Little Scout you put my clothes in dryer when it goes off.”

“No problem buddy.” 

Spy stands here. “I will stay here and take care of Sammy's dedicates.”

Sniper and Heavy walk down the halls. “So how do you know she is okay Misha?”

The Heavy smiles. “After shower when I heard the talking I decided to check on her.” He shrugs. “I told her about my past how I became what I was and told her how I wasn't as sick killing people so quickly. I explained it was due to my love for my family and wanting to save them was the reason I was over the feeling so quickly. I explained she wasn't a monster like she thought she was because she was helping those she cared for.”

Sniper nods. “That might actually make her feel better and to think all I was going to do was take her out to a pet store to see the animals she loves. You sound like a better boyfriend than me.”

Heavy laughs. “I am not interested in Yaroslava she is to much like my sisters. I just thought what would I do if my sister was in similar situation.” 

“So you see Sammy as like a sister?”

Heavy nods. “Yes she like sister. Though when I mentioned I was getting a gift for a girl my actual sisters were squealing and asked a lot about her.” He shrugs. “I don't know why they would.”

Sniper shrugs. “Me either mate.”

Sniper sees Sammy taking out the groceries. “Hey Sammy.” He goes up to her hugging her from behind whispering. “Everything okay?” 

Sammy smiles. “Well almost everything.” Sniper turns her around making a worried face. Sammy blushes. “Well I couldn't get the right brand of scotch for Demo so I had to call him up asking for his second choice.”

Sniper groans. “I meant your job.” 

“Everything is cool Tim everything is cool” She goes over grabbing some stuff. “Now take this stuff in before it spoils.” 

“Yes Sir Commander Sammy.” He goes off taking the stuff away. 

Heavy smiles. “You are better Yaroslava?” She nods placing stuff in his arms. “That is good very good.” 

“Pardon me but Yaroslava?” Pauling was holding a bag confused.

“Heavy calls me that it means fierce and strong.” She laughs, “Though after that whole thing I wouldn't really live up to my name huh?”

Heavy shakes his head. “You are still fierce and strong Yaroslava, just because you had a moment of weakness doesn't mean you are not. You are climbing over it you are still fierce and strong.” 

Sammy nods holding the last of the bags. “Yea I guess so.” She walks with the three of them. They placed the bags inside of the mess hall sorting out the items. “Why the hell did Soldier order so much sour cream?”

Pauling puts her bag down. “I am assuming it is for Lieutenant Bites and the rest of his raccoon family.”

Sammy looks over. “Who and the rest of his what family?”

Pauling nods. “Surveillance has shown that Jane brought his Raccoons to the base. I guess he misses the little guys. Don't worry they are free of rabies.” 

Sammy sighs. “Oh brother just what I need.” 

Scout runs in smiling. “Hey Miss P. how have you been?” Both Pauling and Sammy roll their eyes.

“Told you he would be coming.” 

“You were right Sammy well at least he isn't drooling.” She looks at the clock. “I need to be going Administrator needs me to help her of course.”

Sammy nods “Thank you Pauling for the talk I will take everything into consideration and all that.”

“I am glad to talk to you. I will see you soon. I will message you about that thing we talked about” Pauling turns around and leaves smiling.

Scout looks at Sammy eye raised. “Wait a minute. You were practically hostile to her and now you are all buddy buddy....Who are you and what happened to my Sammy?” 

Sammy rolls her eyes. “While we went shopping we found out we had a couple of things in common okay.”

Scout smiles. “It is your love for me isn't it.”

Sammy pushes him. “No idiot we have a lot of favorite shows in common like Good Eats and Xena warrior princess.” 

“Well having something in common is good. It is a miracle you can get along with women.” He smiles. “You didn't tell her about that Halloween party did you?”

She smirks. “You mean a few of your brothers, you and I dressed as Xena characters?” Scout nods. “Were I as Xena and your brothers were Hercules, Joxer the mighty, Ares, Autolycus, Iolaus, and you were um what was it....Oh yea Gabrielle.” She laughs a bit remembering his costume. “Oh come on it was great you did that. No I did not tell her....but if you piss me off enough I will.” She laughs handing his bag full of his treats. “I am kidding Scooter I wont unless you think it will impress her she was a big fan of the show you know. We even talked about doing a big Hercules Xena marathon in order of the time line she has a dvd box set she made like that. Even the young Hercules season and the TV movies and the animated movie. Man I have always wanted to do that.”

“Wow some one who is as big of a fan as you.” He smiles. “Now for the big question. Did you get her into going out with me?”

Sammy sighs putting her hand on his shoulder. “Scout I need to tell you something. She can't date you. It clearly states in the rules that she can not due to being your bosses assistant. You know conflict of interest and all that” Sammy lied. She was told by Pauling not to mention how she was working for both sides on the way home. Sammy promised not to tell any one of this. Scout frowns. “Hey cheer up. She said if we weren't working and knew what she knew of you now she could go out with you as long as it was a double date with me and Tim at a nice restaurant.” 

Scout smiles. “So there is a chance for me?”

“Yea no quieting just for her okay she wants you doing your best on the field she likes watching you fighting and kicking ass.” Sammy was lying still. Well it wasn't a complete lie like the last one. Pauling didn't want him quieting it would cause to much of an issue when trying to find a new one. Also Pauling was impressed how such a twitchy runner can be an impressive fighter not a lot of impressed though.

Scout smiles more. “You mean it Sammy?” She nods. “Well I am gonna impress her even more then and train harder than eva.” He is about to run off. “Hey wait a minute. How come you can be so buddy buddy with her than.”

Sammy rolled her eyes. “Fun Fact Scout I out rank you I am not a mercenary. I am like Pauling remember? Well kinda like her....I guess.” She shakes her head. “Us becoming buddy buddy as you call it, is fine. We hope.” She looks at him. “Now go and practice your swing or something.”

Scout salutes Sammy. “Aye Aye Sammy.” and he runs off with his snacks.

Spy walks in. “Well I see you haven't been fired.” 

“Yea I haven't.”

Spy smiles. “I was thinking you and I haven't really hung out with each other.”

She raises her eyebrow. “That is a line I expect from Scooter. We hang out.”

“Well yes but never you and me time.” 

Sammy crosses her arms. “Pepé what is going on?” 

“Well um okay how can I put this. I walked in on Sniper while he was doing your laundry and well after scolding him for almost washing your delicates in with his jeans. Um I noticed that your um.”

Sammy sighs. “Listen I am not going to do a stupid proper bra fitting. Last time I had to deal with a little old lady with cold wither old witch hands. Not a good experience okay.” 

Spy nods. “I understand that. But don't you want something nice and sexy?” Sammy is about to get onto him. “Before you yell at me for assuming I was meaning for your bushman I meant for yourself.”

Sammy looks at him. “I am not going to a bra store with a little old lady.”

“How about a tall handsome bisexual Frenchman who has a girlfriend?”

“You are not serious?”

Spy smirks. “You have no clue what I have done. I have gone undercover play a very flamboyant clothing store worker. I did bra fittings and everything.”

“For a bunch of woman?”

“Did you not hear the very flamboyant part?”

“Oh they thought you were....ah okay.” She smirks. “You know I always wanted a proper corset.” 

“We could look for one if that makes you feel sexy and powerful.” He smirks. 

“You seriously suggesting that?” Spy nods. “Let me think about it....No”

“Why not.”

“Because I don't see the appeal of it. Even with your offer. Which kinda creepy if you think about it. I just don't see what the point is of that kind of stuff....I mean I just I never seen any that makes me go 'oh shit I really want these I would feel so sexy' Seriously I have yet to see any.” She gives him his bag. “I will now pretend we never had this conversation.”

Spy sighs. “I understand I will not push you to do something you are not wanting. But um you are aware he is away of the um what does Lapin call it? Oh yes The Beige Bra Brigade.” 

Sammy groans. “Great....well what did he think?”

“He was kind of annoyed that I pointed out your bras don't really have proper support and mentioned you rather go braless and doesn't care what you wear as long as you are happy and he can see that smile he loves so much.” 

Sammy smiles. “Might just give me a reason to I mean bras have no real reason to be worn. Hell been proven that bras can cause damage. Although I don't think the team would like it....or Scooter.” She laughs. “Now get going I think medic is stuck doing his paper work I think I need to deliver his stuff before his birds try and attack him.

Spy nods. “They are getting very cranky.”

Sammy nods. “I will go take it to them. Oh and Pepé.” Spy raises his eyebrow. “Make sure my undies aren't ruined by going in the dryer.” Spy nods as Sammy leaves to go to the Medic's office.


	3. Sammy Saga Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy delivers Medic’s things,   
> Medic asks about her visions.  
> Scout helps with her date. Kinda.  
> Pauling sends a message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers note: This Chapter is kinda sorta as a way for me to remind me to put on my glasses. (reminds me puts on glasses) and yea. Just having some fun and silly and blah blah filler

Sammy walks down the hall into the Medic's office. She starts hearing a familiar song. “Like a Virgin by Madonna seriously Doc you like that song?” She walks closer sneaking near she can seen him moving in time to the music while working on some paper work. “Oh you gotta be kidding me.”

She starts to hear the German singing. “It's a fact I'm a quack. The disgrace of the A.M.A. 'cause my patients died. Yea my patients died before they could pay. Like a surgeon, hey, cutting for the very first time, Like a surgeon got your kidneys on my mind. Like a surgeon, ooh-hooo. When I reach inside, with my scalpel and my forceps and retreactor, Oh ho oh ho, Oh baby I can hear your heart beat for the very last time.” The song ends slowly. 

Sammy tries to holds in her laughter as she walks in. “I prefer White and Nerdy myself but heh nothing wrong with anything Weird Al to be honest.” Archimedes flies down to her head “Hello Archimedes even with out my buns you still land on my head.” 

Medic looks a little flabbergasted due to Sammy walked in on him singing. “I can explain, blame Scout. He introduced me to Weird Al when he thought it would be funny to play his polka renditions of popular songs over and over on the speaker system....It kinda grew on me he is funny. I did some research on him music and I found this one I think it is funny.” 

“I am not judging you who you think introduced him to Weird Al.” She smiles. “Yea I was the one. Um here is your specialty bird seed again. Seriously refrigerated?” 

“What it is high quality there is fat in it. It will help my babies when winter comes down It is fall already and I have to have them ready for the mean cold. Don't I my babies?” He takes the bird seed putting it inside the fridge with the head inside. 

Sammy sees the head. “That is the head?” Medic nods happily. “You weren't kidding.” She squints a bit trying to get a better view of the head.” 

Medic notices her squinting. “Sammy have you been heaving headaches lately?”

“Yea. I work in a high stress job of course I have head aches.” 

“I mean when you are like reading or working on your tablet or even when you work on your art.”

“Yea but that is just me over working myself.” 

Medic looks at her. “Question do you have blurry vision?”

Sammy groans. “Everything is fine till a certain point then it starts getting fuzzy.”

Medic looks at her worried. “Sammy I think you might need glasses.”

“I know I have astigmatism I have glasses that I should wear when I read, watch TV, work on my art, and all that other goodness.”

“Sammy you are looking at monitors, you work on your art, you watch TV, I have seen you do this I have never ever seen you wear glasses.” 

Sammy looks away. “I some times forget to put them on.”

Medic glares at her. “Well your better start remembering to put them on because your vision could get worse.”

She groans “Please don't make me.” 

Medic scoffs. “Oh come on glasses are very fashionable I mean I have seen teens wearing frames with no lenses....I see no point in it but hey what ever is hip right?”

“You sound like a grandpa.” 

Medic pouts at her. “Must you? But seriously there is nothing wrong with wearing glasses. I wear glasses.”

“Yes they make you look like a distinguished older doctor. On me I don't like the look.” 

“Oh they can't be bad.” 

Sammy groans. “Fine you wanna see?” She leaves the medical room and then comes back holding a cylindrical black glasses case. She opens the lid on the top and pulls out her glasses. They were rectangular thin framed glasses the frames where very dark purple almost black. She put them on her face. 

Medic smiles. “Oh you look cute.”

“Oh that doesn't sound creepy.” she groans. “as much as I love them and trust me I do. I just come on you wear glasses you know how much of a pain it can be some times.” Medic nods. “Do I seriously need to wear them more often?”

“Unless you want your vision to get worse.”

She grumbles “Fine I will.” She shakes her case getting out the glasses cloth. Medics eyebrows raised noticing it was blue. “Medic don't go all Soldier 'You are a traitor' on me. I had these before I was a member of Red.” She starts to clean her glasses. “I can not believe I am wearing these. Scooter hasn't seen me in these for a long time. Hell what will Tim think?”

“He will think you look cute and want to do things to you that will make your glasses steam up.” 

“And that sounds more creepy I will now leave before it gets even creepier.” Sammy turns around walking away. She grabs her tablet noticing she wasn't have as much of an issue reading. “Stupid Medic being right.” she grumbled going into the recreation room she sits on the couch. 

Scout walks in and jumps over the couch landing besides Sammy. “Hey Sammy I was thinking.” He stops mid sentence he looked confused noticing the glasses. “Uh Sammy you are wearing glasses.”

She smiles. “Your power of observation is correct. I am wearing my glasses.”

Scout blinks. “I thought you only needed to wear them for reading and stuff.”  
Sammy nods. “Yea well I haven't been wearing them okay.”

Scout laughs. “Sammy you look fine with your glasses on I think you look really nice in them. Why don't you wear contacts?”

Sammy glares at him. “Oh yea lets get something that will make me jab myself in the eye. Yea just cause mom could does that doesn't mean I should.” 

“Oh yea your ma is nearsighted ain't she.” Scout looks at her smirking. “You know Snipes is gonna be shocked about this.”

Sammy groans “Don't remind me and I have a date tonight.” She rubs her head and starts to groan.

Out side of the base Sniper was picking out something to wear for the date. Spy was sitting at the table insisting that he should help him. Spy sighs. “You know I can loan you a suit it wouldn't be the first time.” He sits up. “So tell me were is this lovely date going to be?”

Sniper looks over holding a red button up shirt. “Well um it's gonna be at Red Lobster.” 

Spy makes a shocked face. “Red Lobster?” Sniper nods. “Seriously?” Sniper keeps nodding. “Red Lobster is a causal family restaurant not really the most romantic place. I can list 5 restaurants, 1 more expensive, 3 same price range, and 2 more cheep than that place that is more romantic than that place. Shall I list for you?”

Sniper groans. “Listen Sam and I didn't want to go to one of those really romantic places.”

“Why not?”

“Seeing all those lovey dovey couples she will feel a little awkward and pressured to be as lovey dovey as them. Besides those cheddar bay biscuits are good.” Sniper holds up a black button up shirt. 

“Well that makes since I guess.” He sighs seeing sniper pick up a pair of dark wash jeans. “Why jeans?”

“We are taking her bike tonight.”

“Really you know how to drive that thing?”

Sniper laughs. “Yea I can drive one but I am not doing the driving.” He smiles looking at the jeans. “Now were are my boots I think I have my black ones some where in my closet.”

Spy smiles. “Hope you have a spare jacket if I remember correctly you loaned her your denim one.”

Sniper makes a realization. “Crap your right. She needs a jacket....actually I need a new one.”

Spy laughs. “And where can you get one tonight?”

Sniper smirks. “You have one don't you Spook you were planing on giving her yours weren't you?”

“I only was offering for her not for you.” Sniper glares at him. “Fine but only loaning it to you one rip you will buy me a new one.” 

Sniper haves his hand at the comment. “Yea Yea don't wanna ruin your fancy jacket.” 

Back on base Sammy was looking at the blouses. “Oh boy I gotta wear something nice.” 

Scout sat on Sammy's bed holding her bat plushie. “Hey why not your corset dress? It extenuates your” Sammy glares at him. “Okay okay sorry esh I know you wore it at poker night and I know Sniper liked it.”

“He may have liked it Scout but that kind of shirt is not appropriate for a dinner date.”

Scout looks around. “Who said that? Oh god Pauline is dead and haunting my sexy ass.” 

Sammy groans picking up her tablet seeing Miss Pauline. “Oh so yours has video chatting....um shouldn't I have accepted your call request?” 

“Um You called me. I will assume when Scout was fiddling around with it.”

“Hey I wanted to see if it got Angry Birds on it.” 

“Scooter no touching my tablet from now on.” She looks at Pauline. “So I guess he hit the app for video calling?” 

Pauline sighs. “I assume so. Thankfully I am currently alone in my office.” Pauline blinks. “So those are the glasses you are supposed to wear they look very nice.”

“Yours are nicer very retro you know I read a comic were this one girl had glasses like yours but had LEDs on the point part so she could read in the dark.”

Pauline smiles moving her finger to the side of her glasses causing the light to go on. “You mean like this?” 

“You read Promethea?” 

“No I had the idea months back and asked your Engineer if it was possible.” 

“Oh....um I would suggest that comic if you have time.”

Scout looks over. “Wasn't that comic written by that guy who did the comic with that blue glowing naked guy?”

“That was called Watchman and yes.”

“And the one with the guy who wears that mask and blew up stuff?”

“V for Vendetta yes.”

“And that movie with the guys from classic books that work together as like a crime fighting team?”

“The League of Extraordinary Gentleman. Yes.”

“And that one about the erotic adventures of those chicks from Alice in wonder land, Peter pan and wizard of oz?”

“That was called Lost girls and why am I not shocked you remember that one?” Sammy sighs “Scooter is there a reason you are listing off Alan Moore's work.”

“Oh I was just confirming....isn't he crazy?”

Sammy shakes her hand “ehh depends who is asking and who doing the interview.” She looks at Pauline. “Sorry for Scooter. So um would you like to help me with my date outfit or are you really busy?”

“I am very good at multitasking.” Sammy props her tablet up on the art desk. “So what is the date?”

“Sammy going with Snipes to Red Lobster. Its perfect it's nice but not to lovey dovey. So Snipes don't gotta try and keep up with the couples. Huh Sammy?”

Sammy rolls her eyes holding up a purple blouse. “Yea what Scooter said.” She groans. “How do girls do this? I could dress in my normal clothes but no I had to say 'hey lets look nice' Blarg”

“Well it's just Red Lobster don't have to really dress nice. I mean a plain shirt and dark wash jeans could work. If you have a pair of non skuffed boots you are good to go.” Pauline says while she looks over at her computer.

Scout smiles. “Wow Miss P. you are so smart. Beauty and brains are a deadly and sexy combo.” 

Pauline looks at Sammy. “I thought you were going to talk to him about this?”

Sammy looks up holding a black shirt with a skull pattern on it. “I did his head is just thick give it time to sink in.” She holds up her shirt. Pauline shakes her head no. “Okay okay plain black I know I have one back here.” She grabs herself a plain black shirt. “Here it is.” She throws it over to her bed. She then finds her black jeans. “okay then this will work.” Sammy takes off her glasses. 

“Don't forget your glasses Sammy. You will need them to really enjoy Snipes.” 

Pauline and Sammy groan. Pauline looks over. “I would suggest to at least bring them for the small menu writing. Don't want him to see you with the menu up to your face.” 

“Thank you Pauline but I need to go and get dressed. So um good bye till then.” She turns off the app. “Scooter get out of my room right now. I have to dress.”

Scout smirks. “You know your date undies aren't dry and he has seen your other ones....what you gonna do.”

“I am going to kick your ass out of my room.” She picks him up and pushes him out of my room. “Now go play in traffic or something.” 

Scout laughs. “Oh fine get ready to go for your date I will be here uh watching Star Trek with Engie.” 

“Not working on the jealously thing.” Sammy starts to get ready for her date. She starts to undress. “Scout it right though my date undies are still drying and I do not have a hair dryer.” She sighs. “Oh well.” She puts on her underwear, then grabs her dark wash jeans putting them on. She grabs her shirt then sees her black blouse. “I did promise to dress nice.” She grabs it and puts it on buttoning it up. She looks over at herself in the mirror. “Well this is the best I can do right?”

There is a knock on the door. Sammy goes over opening the door. She looks up seeing Spy. “Bonjour Sammy.” He smiles.“I was coming over heard that you were going on a date and even if it is to a.”

“Get to the point Pepé I have a date and I still have to work on my hair.”

“Oh um let me help you please. I miss playing with your hair.” Sammy rolls her eyes. “Oh don't lie you loved that french braid.” Sammy rolls her eyes and sits down in her chair. Spy moves behind her and undoes her pony tail and starts to brush her hair. “Sammy and Bushman going out on a actual date.”

“Hey we went to that carnival. He won you that snake be nice.”

Spy rolls his eyes. “Fine but on a serious note....He really cares for you.” He starts the braiding. “I mean I have never seen him show so much emotion coming out of him.” Sammy laughs. “I mean it Sammy. He was worried you would become a emotionless killer.” He makes a concerned face. “You are fine right.”

Sammy groans. “I am fine Pepé. I mean thanks for your concern, but I want to focus my energy on my date okay.”

Spy smirks a bit putting his hand in his pocket pulling out a purple ribbon. He ties a bow at the end of the braid. “Well I am finished.” Sammy looks in the mirror she notices the bow. She opens her mouth. “Before you complain. I think it looks nice and goes well with those glasses of yours” Sammy looks up at him confused. “Your glasses are on the nightstand.” He goes over and hands her glasses. “They look nice.” 

She puts them on. “I used to get made fun of for wearing them as a kid.” 

“Children are heartless and cruel. I think they make you look very smart. As smart as you actually are. Oh do not deny you are one smart person.”

Sammy rolls her eyes. “Okay before you try and put make up on me. I will need to get going.” She gets up grabbing the jacket Sniper loaned her and her helmet and goes out to her bike were Sniper was.


	4. Sammy Saga Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy and Sniper date time.   
> We learn a little about Sammy and Sniper. The enjoy foods

Sniper was outside of the base beside Sammy's bike. Engineer took the side car off her bike. Sniper was getting bored. He notices one of the saddle bags and opens it. He smirks seeing she left her Ambassador in there. “I can't believe Spy made the etching look like me....I will give him points it does look a lot like me...” He looks in the bag noticing a sketch book in there. “Just like an artist gotta have a sketch book where ever she goes.” He moves his hand in to the bag wondering is she sketched anything in it.

“Tim what are doing in my saddle bag?”

Tim looks up. “Sammy I am sorry.” He looks over were Sammy was. He blushes a bit seeing her. “You uhh wear glasses.” Sammy nods. “They new?”

She shakes her head no. “These frames I have had since I was in high school. But glasses themselves I have been wearing since I was like 10.” 

Tim smiles. “They look good on ya. I mean I uh.” He has become tongue tied.

She blushes. “Yea well um don't wanna be late. So um you okay with holding on while I drive?” She sits on her bike putting her helmet on,

Tim gets behind her she moves his hand to her braid noticing the purple bow. “Spook do this to ya? It's kinda cute.” 

Sammy groan. “Please he is lucky I didn't smack him. Now put that helmet on and hold on so I can drive us outta here.” Tim puts his helmet on and holds onto Sammy waist. She blushes a bit when he holds her. “Right cute hot guy holding me while I drive I can do this.” She starts the bike and drives off to Red Lobster.

When they park a couple of eyes where on them. Some were shocked that the driver was a woman. Sammy rolls her eyes hearing whispers. She takes the saddle bag off and it looks like a messenger bag. Tim looks worried he knew her gun was in there. She takes the clip of her sleeve and puts it in her bag clipped near the gun sleeve and it looked liked it was gone. Sniper looks shocked. “New toy?” Sammy nods holding her helmet. “Must be what Spook uses huh. Thought it was just the holster and tailoring.” He takes her hand. He was glad that it wasn't a busy night. “You know we could call this your bir.”

Sammy covers his mouth. “You will not mention my birthday it is so embarrassing and loud and painful.”

Sniper moves her hand. “I know that I was kidding.” He smiles. “You really think I like that kind of shit?” He laughs as they go into the restaurant and are sitting in a booth table. “Well we are near the bathrooms that's good.” 

Sammy nods as she holds the menu up making it seem like a wall. “Yea that is good no explaining why you are making jarate under the table.” Sniper does an low chuckle. “I made you chuckle its a miracle.” She looks from the side of the menu. “So you wanna do an appetizer or no?”

Sniper smiles. “Well Depends who is paying. I mean I don't mind paying for all of it if you want.” 

“I can pay.”

“Sammy please I insist and you can order what ever you want. I make plenty of money. Besides its your.” Sammy kicks him under the table. “Ouch are you wearing steal toe boots? Crikey that hurts.” He rubs is the leg that was kicked with the leg that wasn't. “Be nice or I wont let you have dessert.” He smiles. “What appetizer you thinking? I was thinking the stuffed mushrooms.”

“Great minds think alike don't they?” She smiles a bit going back to looking at her menu. 

The young waitress comes over to their table. “Hi I am Marcy I will be your server for today. Would you like a drink before you order your meal?” 

Sammy looks up. “Um yea I will have a cherry coke.”

“You know our cherry coke is normal coke with cherry syrup correct.”

“That is why I love it.”

Sniper looks up. “Um Dr. Pepper please.”

“Okay then would you like some time before you order your meal?” The two of them nod. “Alrighty then I will be back with your drinks.” The server leaves the couple.

“Really not lemonade?”

“Its Minute Maid Lemonade not that great of a lemonade in my book. Prefer my home made stuff. And if you do a jarate joke again No mushrooms.”

Sammy sticks her tongue out. “So you have an idea what your getting?”

“I was thinking the chose your own feast thing. You?”

“The same actually.”

The server comes back with the drinks. “Cherry coke for the young lady.” She puts the drink in front of Sammy. “And Dr. Pepper for her date.” Sammy laughs hearing that. “Oh I am sorry is he not your date?”

“Oh no he is my date. Just first time a waitress called the guy who I was with my date and was right.” Sammy looks at Tim “You would not believe how many times people would call Scooter my date or vise versa.” Tim chuckles.

The waitress smiles. “So have you figured out what you will be having?” 

“Um yea me and my gal her will be having the Seafood stuffed mushrooms first. Um for me I would like the chose your own feast. With the grilled garlic shrimp and the peppercorn grilled steak.”

“How would you like that steak?”

“Rare please.”

“And your side.”

“The uh rice pilaf.”

“Garden salad, Ceaser Salad or cole slaw.”

“The Ceaser please.”

“Okay and for you mam.”

“Um I will have the chose your own but with the Garlic shrimp scampi and the snow crab legs, the rice pilaf on the side and the Ceaser salad please.”

The waitress repeats their orders to make sure it was right. When she was she goes off to place in the order.

Sammy smirks. “Really rice pilaf. I mean I love it, but I was kinda shocked you ordered that.”

“Sam how much bloody potatoes do we have at base? I am getting sick of them.”

Sammy nods in agreement and drinks her drink. “Valid point. Um good thing your ordering something with garlic. I was about to worry about garlic breath.”

He smiles. “Nah I wouldn't mind from you. I kiss you in the morning remember?”

Sammy smiles as she takes out her sketch book from her bag and a pencil. She starts to sketch.

“So um can I ask something Sam?”

“Yea I do always bring a sketch book with me.”

“Um no my question was why haven't you been wearing your glasses.”

“I have astigmatism. Basically take a camera at perfect focus and then do one or two clicks off focus that is my vision. I can see fine but everything is slightly blurry. Sadly Medic thinks my eyes might be getting worst due to not wearing my glasses like a good girl.”

Sniper smiles a bit. “So I better get used to seeing those on ya huh?” Sammy nods. “Well like I said before you look really nice.” He sits up more looking at what Sammy was drawing. “I knew it your drawing a lobster.” Sammy starts drawing a little top hat on him. “Oh a dapper fancy lobster.” Sammy sticks out her tongue at him. “Well if you are gonna do the top hat you might as well put a monocle on him as well.” she starts to add the monocle as well as a funny mustache. He starts to laugh. “He is gonna need some friends.”

She hands him her pencil and pushes the sketch book over to him. “Why don't you draw him a friend?”

“Sam it wont look as good as yours. But since you asked okay.” He takes a pencil and attempts to draw a lady lobster that looked like it had braided hair with a bow like Sammy's besides the boy lobster. “There now he has a little girlfriend.” She laughs. Sniper smiles taking the pencil and draws a little table. “And it seems like they are going on a little date.” 

Sammy takes the sketch book. “Well he looks a little to fancy for this date let me fix that.” She erases the top hat and monocle and puts a slouch hat and aviators. “There now it looks better.” She smiles at him.

Tim smiles back. “I love that smile.” 

Sammy blushes. “Tim you are being sweet.”

“I can't help it Sam. That smile it makes the day so much better I worried I would lose it.” He moves his hand to hers. “Sammy I....”

“Don't Tim I am fine. Seriously I am okay.” She puts her book away. “Come on don't dwell on it.” The server comes with their salads, the stuffed mushrooms and the biscuits “See food is here stuff your face.” She takes her fork and starts to stab at the salad.

Tim laughs. “You know the Ceaser salad isn't named after Julius Ceaser stop stabbing the salad.” 

Sammy look up. “I was trying to get the croutons you gotta stab them in order to get them.” She starts to eat her salad, then takes one of the small plates the server gives them and puts her half of the mushrooms on it as well a biscuit. She starts to eat one. 

Sniper starts eating watching her a bit. “So um wanna talk about what you and Miss Pauling talk about?”

Sammy shrugs. “Not much to talk about. I had a performance review and talked about the Viaduct issue, I have an extra perk or two now.”

“Oh that must be great so what a pay raise and you can order snacks now?” 

“They have considered a pay raise for me wont be a whole much but eh no complaints. I have another one but its not really something I will ever use or talk about okay Tim.” 

Tim nods. “Is it a sexy version of your uniform?” She takes a crouton from her salad and throws it at him. “Okay okay bad joke bad joke.” He eats a mushroom. “Seriously though I am glad you are doing well. I was worried about you.” 

“I am glad to know you worried.” She finished her salad and started eating her mushrooms. “Seriously I am fine.” She takes a sip of her cola. “Like Misha says don't worry about it or you will miss the good things in life.” 

Tim chuckles. “He told me the same thing.” He finishes his food leaning back waiting for his entree. He scratches his chin. “You know I am glad you don't have the same eating habits as Twitchy.”

“Yea well if you knew what feeding times was like in Scooter's house you would have the habits he has. Trust me I almost got a black eye fighting for the drumstick at Thanksgiving once. Good thing his mom stopped the fight.”

“Who won the drumstick. Was you wasn't it?” Sammy nods. “That's my girl.” The server comes over taking their plates and putting there entrees down. “Thanks Marcy.” He give a grin to the server.

“Oh brother Tim hello date is right in front of you.” He sticks out his tongue. Sammy starts to eat her meal.

Tim cuts his steak and starts to eat. He looks up at Sammy noticing she had something on her mind. “Penny for your thoughts Sam.”

She looks up as she breaks her crab legs. “Well if you must know after you left and before Misha came in. Mom called.” Tim makes a worried face. “I wanted to tell her what happened....to you know cry and let it out but I knew my mom would.”

“Blow a gasket? Think you have become some crazy person who loves to shoot up people?” She nods slowly. “My dad did that when I came out I was a Sniper. Mum got upset but she understood.” He looks up. “Why did she call?”

She sighs softly. “Just a check up. Making sure I am still with you. Reminding me I am going to see her for Thanksgiving.” She sighs again. “And to tell me one of my cousins is now engaged....great just fucking great.”

“Oh boy.”

“Yep now that side of the family is all wedding fever and will be coming over for Thanksgiving. Flying up to Boston because they found out I had a boyfriend and hope that maybe we can save money and have a double red neck wedding. Like I would want them at my wedding.” her southern accent kicks in. “It used to be so simple before my mom got married. I mean I don't mind my step dad really he is freaking great. But his family its a Jerry Springer show waiting to happen.” She takes a deep breath calming down. “It is all nice and fine if it was just mom, step dad, my half sister, and grandma. But when you add the monkey wrench that is his family ugh and My step dad knows my feelings hell he shares the same feelings I have with them but there basically is no way out.” she snaps the crab claw. 

“There is no way out?”

She nods “Well the idiot family thinks there is but don't worry. I have a plan don't panic. Not telling you though gotta iron out some details.” 

Tim keeps eating his meal. “I guess with your cousin getting engaged you assume they might pressure me to ask you huh?” She nods stuffing her face full of snow crab and rice pilaf. “Um I am curious you said married not remarried does that mean.” Sammy glares at him. “And that is a sign do not ask about family on dates.” He rubs his head. “Sam relax you are stressing focus on the good things. This time you got a guy to show off and to hold you when you get angry.” She smiles hearing that. “That is so much better. Um you got some rice on your lip.” She moves her hand to wipe it off and misses. “Hold on let me get it.” He moves his hand to her face moving it off her lip with his thumb. “Damn this table I want to kiss you.” 

She blushes “Want to get the check and go back to base?” 

“How about we get dessert first. I saw you eying that chocolate cake.”   
“We could get it to go.”

Sniper makes a nod. “We could but I rather enjoy my night off of base. Come on you are not even finished.”

Sammy pouts. “Okay fine....but since I had the whole talk about my family part of the dinner your turn String bean.”

“Oh fine.” He rolls his eyes. “What you want to know? My dad was a farmer my mum was a farmers daughter they lived near each other become sweet hearts got married, Nine months later I was born.” Sammy looks at him skeptically. “What I kid you not my birthday is 9 months to the day after my parent's anniversary.” She eats one of her shrimp hinting for him to go on. “I was raised on the farm. We have mostly sheep but we have some cattle and chickens. Dad taught me to shoot so we can protect the animals and well I had a really natural knack for it and well lead me to the handsome Aussie you see today.” 

Sammy smiles. “You practiced on cans till one day a croc was attacking your sheep and you got your first kill.” She pulls out the tooth necklace. 

Tim smiles. “Your right. Thought I did kill you know the animals on the farm man has to eat. Then after I went to school I took my savings and bought the van you know and love and traveled out in the bush took up what I have as a job. Due to my job I traveled a ton of places with my van and well I got an offer to work for our boss and I took it and well years later I met this wonderful girl who was my team mates best friend.” 

“Tim you are being too sweet now.” 

“What you asked for my story. Why haven't we ever talked about it before?”

“Guess we were so worried what the other will think.”

Tim moves his hand to hers. “Sam I love you.”

“I love you too Tim.” 

Marcy comes over. “Would you guys be liking any dessert.” 

“Um yea my girl would like the chocolate wave cake, I would like that strawberry short cake in a jar dessert please.” The waitress leaves.

“You can't keep the jar you know that right Tim?”

He kicks her under the table. “Why am I not shocked you said that?” He keeps holding her hand. “So um if you want we could um go to my van.”

“I was thinking my room on base.”

Tim makes a shocked expression, “Um alright then I mean yea your bed is bigger.” 

“Tim don't be like that.” she blushes when the desserts are placed in front of them. “Thank you.” She looks at Tim. “The team is okay with it.” She takes a spoon and starts to eat the chocolate enjoying its flavor. 

Tim takes his spoon and scoops the short cake out of the jar. “Yea I know but.” He mumbles. “You are kinda a screamer.” She looks at him, “Your not that loud like some but you really do enjoy yourself.”

“Damn right I do.” She smiles.

The two of them are quiet holding each others hand finishing the last of there dessert. The server gives the check. Tim would take out his wallet that was made from crocodile skin and looked home made. He paid for the meal and left a nice tip. He smiles at Sammy holding up his helmet. “I think it is time to get going back to base.”

She nods as she picks up her bag and helmet and goes out the restaurant with Tim to her bike. After they were set up the drove back to the base.


	5. Sammy Saga Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy and sniper are having after date sex.  
> Um yea Sammy does something she hasn’t done before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw guys.   
> Look at me putting in more sexy stuff.

When they came back to the base. It was not too long after lights out so they could get into the building, but that was going to be hard due to Tim holding Sammy tightly on the bike. “Tim we have to get in soon.” She takes her helmet off and looks at Tim who then took his helmet off putting his fingers through his hair trying to fix it. 

He smiles. “Can I at least kiss my date good night before we go back into that circus?” He goes close to her face kissing her softly from behind moving his hands down to hold her waist. One of his hands moves up her body holding onto one of her breast. She opens her mouth slowly letting his tongue slip inside her mouth, she whimpers softly leaning into his lean frame. Sniper smirks, “I think we might need to go to my van.” 

“If it is about condoms and lube I have some in my room.” He pulls back. “I asked Doc okay.” 

He smiles. “I think some one really wants to in her room.”

“To be honest I just want a softer thing to lay on after sex.” She gets off her bike and starts to walk away. “You coming sexy?” 

Tim was distracted by her rear for a second. “Um yea.” He gets off the bike grabbing her saddle bag she almost forgot.

The sneaked into the base being quiet as they could the sounds of snoring from some of the team members. 

When they got to her room she almost slammed the door. “Well that is the first time I have ever sneaked to my room with a boy.”

“Seriously?”

“Scooter never counts.” She jumps into Tim's arms and kisses him moaning softly. 

Tim kisses her back slowly nipping at her bottom lip moving his hands down to her blouse unbuttoning it slowly exposing her bra. “Hello beautiful.” He kisses down her neck to her cleavage nipping a bit. Sammy pushes him back a bit. He looks worried thinking he did something wrong till her hands go down his buttons. “Oh just rip it off me it's a cheep shirt.” She smirks as she does just that the sounds of buttons falling on the floor could be heard. She kisses his chest softly noticing he still wore the croc tooth necklace that matched hers. Tim walks backwards and sits on the bed and lays down on her bed. “Sam you sure about this? The team might hear us.” 

“The team is asleep they won't hear a thing.” She kisses him softly again straddling his hips sitting up.

Tim smiles pushing her blouse off her. He notices her beige bra. “I think you look very pretty right now Samantha.” She moves her hands back unhooking her bra taking it off. She let it fall on the floor. She smiles at him. “Can we trade places Sam?” She nods slowly. She lays down on the bed as he sits up and was on top. She moves her hand to the lamp to turn it off. “No keep the light on. I wanna enjoy you. That and I have to untie those damn combat boots of yours. I am not Soldier who can do it with his eyes closed.” She laughs softly about to take her glasses off. “Eh no taking glasses off I want you to see this in full non slightly fuzzy glory.” 

She rolls her eyes. “Admit you had a hot thing for a teacher.”

Tim smirks as he kisses down her neck. “No It was the librarian.” 

“I used to volunteer at a library what a coincidence.” 

He chuckles softly going down to her chest kissing along the scar over her heart then moves slowly to her breast kissing each nipple giving it a little teasing lick. Hearing her soft moan of pleasure he knew he was doing something right. He kissed down her body to her stomach he moves the top of her pants down a bit going down to kiss her belly button, but he moves his head up noticing something he never saw when they made love due to the lights always being off. He moves a curious finger to the scar on her lower right of her belly that was at the same level of her belly button. “Sam what is this? This isn't a scar from the battle is it?”

She sits up looking at the area he was at. “Oh no I got this last year I had surgery. Appendix removal.” She moves her hand to it. “Now that I mention it, it now itches.” She scratches at it slowly. “Thanks a lump Tim.”

Tim chuckles moving her hand and kissing along the scar. Then across to her belly button licking it slowly. He sits up. “Before I continue I gotta take care of those bloody combat boots.” He moves back and unlaces them. “Seriously how do you lace them up and down all the time its a nightmare”

“You don't completely unlace them. Well I don't No clue what Doe does. But I just untie them undo the first 2 and loosen up the rest. Then slip them off.” 

Tim does what she says and gets them off quickly. He looks down. “Sammy those are blue socks.” 

“I am an artist we must rebel and if its wearing blue socks with stars on them considered rebellious then so be it. Besides laundry day remember.” 

He laughs softly pulling her socks off. He slips his own boots then pulling his socks off. “There now wear was I?” He goes up to her kissing her softly moaning. “Damn Sammy I can't believe you are here.” He kisses her neck again leaving a playful nibble at her shoulder. He moves his hands down to her pants undoing them slowly moving back to pull them off with her underwear. He smiles moving down kissing her womanhood. He pulls back smirking. “Did the motorcycle help out with the amount of wetness down here.” 

Sammy rolls her eyes. “Might have been a slight factor.” She sits up. “Tim I wanna do something different.” He looks up curious. “Could I suck you?” 

He sits up. “Sam I um you never did that before and I.” 

“I have read a few things and if I do something wrong just correct me please.” 

Tim stands up. “Um okay just get on you knees on the floor okay I will sit on the bed.” He takes off his pants and boxers. His cock was already half hard. He sits on the bed as Sammy gets to his knees. “Okay um just....oh god.” Sammy started kissing the tip of his cock licking it slowly going down the tip to the base licking his balls a bit. He groans softly feeling his blood rush to his cock getting stiffer. He moved his hand to the back of her head urging her to go on. She strokes his cock while licking the tip she takes the tip inside her mouth giving it a nice suck her tongue swirling around his head. “Crikey.” Tim groaned softly. Sammy tried to take more into her mouth. “Ah teeth Sammy teeth,” Sammy stops pulling back. “Its okay Sammy it's your first time. I am not mad just stick to the whole tip thing for now.” She nods licking his tip again giving it a suck her hand pumping up and down his shaft. He looked down loving the site of the glasses wearing girl sucking him. “Oh that is it Sammy please oh. You might wanna stop unless you want a surprise.” She keeps sucking him as he felt the sensation of cumming getting closer. Sammy looked up with hooded eyes watching his face enjoying the sensation. “Damn I am close I oh shit.” He starts to cum his chest glows softly when that happened. Her eyes widened seeing his chest glow. She pulls back from him she made a sour face. “Sammy you don't have to swallow if you don't like it.” 

She gets up to go to the bathroom to spit out his cum in the sink. “Blech that is salty. When was the last time you came?” She grabs her mouth wash to get the flavor out of her mouth.

“Um the last time we had sex to be honest.” He breaths heavily smiling. “You know minus the teeth bit it was really good for the first time. Where did you learn that?”

She comes out of the bathroom. “Well when you guys practiced I kinda did research and practice on things.” She crawls into bed.

“Oh what?” 

“Well mostly Popsicles and my well.” She points to the book shelf hinting at her vibrator that was hidden inside one of the books, she then blushes a bit admitting to that. “I saw your chest glow Tim.”

He smiles. “Why don't we see if I get the uber.” He kisses her softly moving his hand down to her womanhood rubbing it slowly she whimpers softly. He lays her on her back smiling kissing her more as he pleasures her slowly. “Samantha you are so wonderful you feel so nice.” he moves his and away taking a lick on his finger. “You taste really good too.” He smiles positioning himself over her. “Are you ready my love?” She nods slowly. “Where are the condoms?” 

“They are in the night stand drawer.” 

He opens it seeing the condoms and lube. He takes a condom and strokes himself a little to make sure he was hard enough. He slipped the condom on and lubed himself up a bit. “I am ready are you.” She nods slowly. He positions himself and goes inside her. She whimpers softly pulling him close kissing him and her starts to have sex with her. He moves slowly at first then moved faster. He could feel her move her hands going to his back pushing him into her. She moans loudly stopping herself. “Sam if you want to scream. Bite me.” She looks up confused. “You know how when you scream into a pillow some times you bite down on it to muffle yourself? Just do that only on my shoulder or neck or something just do it so you can have a proper orgasm.” She nods moving him closer to her body she kisses his shoulder area blushing a bit and she starts to moan loudly she bites him a bit when she does to muffle her self. She heard him making a grunt of pain as he moves faster in her. She moans loudly again as she feels his pace getting faster she starts to orgasm her body turns red and her vision goes blurry and red, Tim starts to orgasm with her he felt the rush he would get from an uber his body going red. 

Sammy looks up at him shocked at what she saw panting softly. “Tim? You just ubered.”

He smiles falling down besides her. “Yea I did.” He kisses her softly pecking her lips. 

She pulls back taking her glasses off putting them in the case on her night stand. “How?”

Tim blushes a bit taking the condom off throwing it away in Sammy's little garbage can. “Well remember how Medic did my uber maintenance?” She nods. “Well um I asked him to move the uber to where yours is placed.” He puts his hand to her heart. “I thought it would make you more comfortable and I well.” 

She kisses him softly. “That is really sweet of you Tim you didn't have to do that. I mean the next time love tells you to do something crazy, get a tattoo or something.” She nuzzles him softly. “But thank you for doing that Tim” she kisses his chest. 

“Your welcome Samantha.” He holds her gently closing his eyes going to sleep with her.


	6. Sammy Saga Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy Heavy’s sisters are visiting.  
> Lets see what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers note: Well um I kinda sorta made them a little (very little) like the Kanker sisters from Ed, Edd, n Eddy. Just with the semi boy crazy I mean they aren’t that bad. Trust me. Just got a little inspired for such a thing when it came to Bronislava and Sniper. Oh yea. Sorry no breaking out in song sorry.

The next morning was wonderful. Sammy wakes up seeing Tim smiling he was awake for a while now. “Good morning beautiful.” 

She smiles kissing his lips. “Hey sexy did you sleep well?”

“I always do with you.” He kisses her back. 

The start to snuggle a bit when the door was slammed open the two of them pop up Sammy grabs her Ambassador aiming at the door. Sniper grabbed her revolver aiming. At the door was Soldier half dressed smiling. “Rise and shine ladies we got a big day. My girlfriend is coming today.” He runs off so happy. 

Sammy groans looking down noticing her breast were out in the open. “Thank god Doe has that stupid helmet on he would have seen the girls.” She pulls the blanket up. “Who is insane enough to date Jane?” 

Heavy walks over to the still open door. “Yaroslava could you help me out in the kitchen. I need you to make your Russian tea cakes. My sisters are visiting the base.” 

Sniper groans. “Oh that is bloody great.”

She looks over at her boyfriend curiously then looks at Heavy. “Yea I will help you out.”

“Thank you Yaroslava um I will close door for you.” He closes the door. 

Sammy gets up to go to the bathroom. “Tim you want to join me in the shower? You know saving water and all that?”

Tim sighs, “I would love to help save water with you. But I don't have spare....hold on a minute.” He goes over to Sammy's desk noticing a set of Sniper clothes. “Spook you little sneak must have put this in here when we were out.” He smiles. “I guess I will help you save water.” He smiles going inside her shower bath kissing her.

30 minutes later Tim was putting his pants on he was in front of the bathroom mirror looking at himself. He notices a bruise at his shoulder. He chuckles. Sammy walks in putting on her red shirt she notices the reddish purple mark. “Oh honey I am sorry about that.” 

“Oh it is nothing Sam.” He looks over and kisses her softly then grabs his shirt putting it on. “I can go see the Medic and ask him to heal me up. I will be fine, you didn't break any skin just a bruise.”

She smiles kissing his lips. “I have to get going. Cookies don't make themselves.” She leaves the room Sniper behind her. 

Soldier was standing looking around Heavy who was setting up ingredients for multiple Russian dishes. Soldier groans. “Heavy I don't understand why you gotta make Russian foods for them. I mean they eat that all the time why not make something American like Tacos or Sushi.” 

Scout groans with Spy at the table. Heavy looks over laughing. “Because today is my day to have kitchen duty it is just a coincidence my sisters are visiting.” He pulls out a bag of beets. “Good thing we still have beets.”

Scout looks up. “Uh you might wanna cancel anything beet related big guy.” Heavy looks at Scout confused. “Listen I know the foods Sammy wont eat. Beets is on that list. She has never met a beet she likes.” 

“She will like these beets.”

“Yea that is what ma said once.”

“What did your mother once say Scooter?” Sammy walked in with Sniper beside her.

Scout runs over trying to hide the bag of beets. “What nothing Sammy trust me.” He laughs weakly as a beet rolls over.

Sammy walks over picking up the fallen beet. “Is this for borscht?” Heavy nods. “I hate beets....um I know its like a big food in Russia so um....Just tell me were it is so I can avoid it.”

Heavy smiles. “I will tell you. Just try one spoonful maybe I can change your mind.”

Sammy laughs. “That is what Scooter's mom said on her sweet roasted candy beet recipe she tried out on us.”

Scout looks up shocked. “You used to get into a fit when it comes to seeing food you hate.” 

“Oh it seems Sammy has matured. Maybe even more than you Lapin.” Spy chuckles under his breath his balaclava on. “Sammy I am only here to help you with cookies.” 

Sammy smiles. “Promise not to do a Jean Valjean?” 

“I promise I wont steal any bread. Breaking out into song I will do if inspired”

She laughs. “Oh I can't wait to hear that.” She grabs the aprons for the group and then comes back handing it out. “Oh no Scout you are not cooking anything.” 

“But come on I wanna help out man.” 

Sammy groans. “Heavy do you need potatoes peeled?” 

“I have plenty of dishes that need potatoes.”

“Guess what you are gonna do Scooter.” She hands him a potato peeler. Scout looks at it and grumbles and sits by the bag at the table with Spy. Sammy then goes inside to help Heavy out with the food.

Sniper sits with Spy sighing softly he scratches at his neck. Spy looks over noticing the purple mark. “If you want I have some cream that can help you with that love bite.”

Scout pops his head up dropping the potato he was working on it. “Woah Snipes is that a hickey?” He moves over trying to push the shirt away seeing the mark. “Oh shit.” He looks over to the kitchen “Sammy you gave your man a hickey. I never knew you had it in ya.”

Spy chuckles. “Well Lapin she most likely did it so she wouldn't wake us from her screams of passion.”

Sniper pushes Scout away. “It's just a little mark I will get rid of it soon okay.”

Solider puffs his chest up. “You will not be doing that private. That is a badge of honor. I keep every single one my girlfriend gives me. Oh I can't wait to get new ones when she comes over.” 

Heavy was in the kitchen with Sammy who was chopping carrots very hard. Heavy saw her doing it. “Yaroslava don't do it to hard or carrot will fling off the board. Why don't you get the cookies started?” She stops shopping and goes to gather her ingredients for Russian tea cakes.

Scout goes back to potato peeling. “So Snipes you had a good date last night huh?” 

Sniper groans. “I am up way to early and way under caffeinated for this.” He rubs his face getting up going to the kitchen. He sees there was a pot of coffee ready. “Oh thank you god.” He walks over grabbing his mug filling it up. Walking over to Sammy who just finished measuring her ingredients. “How is my sexy chef.” 

“I am a cook not a chef.” She laughs softly. “Though right now I am a baker.”

“Call you what you want you are still sexy.” He kisses her cheek. “I should get ready for my fan club.”

She looks at sniper as she mixes. “Fan club?” 

“My sister Bronislava has a uh.” Misha tries to think of the word. “Crushing.”

“You mean a crush? Tim why didn't you tell me I have competition.”

Tim groans. “Don't please last time she was here she kept following me....almost got into my nest while I working, and then oh boy.” He rubs the back of his head.

“Well you have me now. Just let me be the big strong girlfriend and swoop in and save you from Heavy's little sister.” She hugs him. “Now get Spy in here. I need help making balls.”

Tim leaves and goes out. “Spook you are needed making sweets with my sweet.”

Spy laughs. “Oh thank you bushman I shall go and help out Sammy.”

Spy laughs. “Well off to the kitchens with me.”

A couple of hours later. The team all gathered in the main hall while Misha was guiding his sisters into the main hall. Scout stood besides Sammy. “Well Sammy you get to met the ladies who Heavy says you remind them off.” He blows a bubble with his gum. “Oh this is gonna be good.”

Heavy walks in with 3 woman. Soldier smiles running up to a Talk muscular woman with brown pony tails wearing a red dress. “Zahanna my Cossack Cutie.” He hugs her tightly.

“Oh my G.I. Sexy.” She kisses him madly. “I have missed you so much.” 

Sammy's eyes widened seeing that. “Oh my. Uh that is interesting.” She looks at Scout. 

Scout laughs. “Well fun fact that would have been me if I wasn't saving myself for a special little lady.” He pats her back as Sammy rolls her eyes.

Misha smiles. “Team you have met my sisters, Sisters you met the team but there is a new member now.” Heavy motions over to Sammy. She walks over to Heavy. Besides him Was a taller thinner woman with short light brown hair and a fur hat on she was wearing pants and a sweater. Besides her was a woman who had a rounder looking face and long blond hair wearing a simple dress with leggings on underneath. “And this sisters. Is Yaroslava the girl I was talking about.” 

All 3 of the sisters look at Sammy, their faces light up and go to her and hug her tightly. The blond one pulls back. “It is wonderful to meet you. I am Yana. Brother has told us much about you.”

Sammy struggles in the hug. “Really Hea....I mean Misha has talked about me?”

The one with short light brown hair smiles going back. “Yes he has. He told us how strong you are Yaroslava. How you keep the men in line. I am Bronislava by the way.”

Zahanna walked back. “He also mentions how much he loves your cooking. He really cares for you. It is good for big brother to have a girlfriend.”

Sammy looks shocked, the team look at Heavy. “Girlfriend?” Sammy says shocked. “Um Misha can we have a talk.” She grabs him arm pulling him to the kitchen. “Alone.” 

Yana went up to Spy smiling. “So Spy are you still dating that girl?” 

Spy chuckles. “Yes still with mon petit chou-fleur. I am sorry Yana but she still has my heart.”

Yana pouts. “Oh poo.”

Bronislava walks up to Sniper who was backing away a bit nervous. Last time she pinned him down and tried to kiss him. “So Sniper here we are huh?” Sniper gulps. Oh he wished she was shy around him but no Zahanna had to tell her to become bold. Sniper was against the wall. “You and me and a wall.”

“Now Bronislava I like you trust me. But your Heavy's sister. I have a girlfriend.”

Bronislava snorts. “Misha says you barely leave the base, how would you have a girlfriend?”

Zahanna goes to Soldier. “Sweet Jane have you missed me.” Soldier was tongue tied trying to figure out what to say. She kisses him softly. “You are so cute some times.”

Sammy and Heavy were in the kitchen the room smelled of Russian food. Sammy glared at Heavy. “Misha you have explaining to do.”

“I don't understand, I asked them to buy your doll I told them it was for you.” He rubs the back of his head. “They got excited. Then every time we talk they would ask about you Yaroslava.” 

“When you talk about me were you very excited and happy and expressive?” He nods his head. “They assume I am your girlfriend great.” She rubs here temples. “We need to straiten this out before your sister's start planing our wedding.” 

The two of them walk back to the mess hall they see Bronislava pinning Sniper. Sammy's eye twitched. She stomps over and pushes her away. “Okay Misha's sister or not, you do not pin my boyfriend to a wall and make kissy faces.” 

“No you are Misha's boyfriend.”

“No I am not you guys assumed I was.” She pulls on Snipers shirt showing her love bite. “If he didn't have a girlfriend how would he have gotten that huh?”

“Sam please don't show off the love bite.” He moves her hand and covers the love bite.

Bronislava and her sisters look at Misha. All three of them talking in Russian very angrily.

Sammy moves to Spy. “You speak Russian translate.”

Spy cocks his eyebrow. “You asking me translate. You are aware it will be like you and I trying to converse in French. Learner against natives.” Sammy glares at him. “Okay okay. Basically the sisters are scolding Heavy for lying to him .”

“While Misha is saying he never lied he took it wrong.” Medic added. The group looked at him, “What I know Russian....Misha taught me.” He adjust his glasses. “Misha is explaining how you have been dating Sniper and are in a very committed relationship.”

Spy nods. “And the sisters are asking why he talks like he loves her.” 

“Heavy just said he does.” Sammy gulps. “Not like that Sammy like a sister. He is now talking about how you remind him of them.”

The sisters look over at Sammy then back at Heavy. “How does she remind you of us?” They three of them say at once.

Spy leans over. “Shall I translate that?” Sammy shoves him.

“Sisters she is strong and brave and willing to do what has to be done and her cooking is really good. How could She not remind me of you three my wonderful sisters?” Heavy gets a plate of her Russian tea cakes. “Try one of her Russian tea cakes they taste like mother's”

The three of them take a cookie from the plate and start to eat it. They makes shocked faces. Yana smiles. “These are really good? Yaroslava made these?”

Misha nods. “Her own recipe I think her grandmother taught them to her.”

Yana looks over. “Are you Russian Yaroslava.”

Sammy shakes her head. “No I have no idea where my grandmother got the recipe. From friends who knows. All I know it is really good and now I want one so don't hog them all.” Sammy walks over and eats one smiling. Her phone goes off. She takes her phone looking at the message. “Pack up team you got a match today.” Soldier groans. “Now Jane don't get like that the quicker you win this match the quicker you can snuggle with your girlfriend.” She looks at the message. “Okay its a payload and you are doing it in the Barnblitz area.” She looks over at Misha's sisters. “So what we going to do with your sisters Misha?” 

“Let them watch in the commander center? You let those not participating in MVM sit in there and watch.” 

Sammy looks over. “I hope you guys like watching things on multiple tiny screens. Team go to transport I will show the sisters your match. I hope this is legal.” She starts to walk off. “Oh might be good to bring snacks.” She goes into the kitchen to grab a cooler full of her water bottles and sodas. Then grabs a canvas bag. “Okay um just put snacks in here.” 

The girls nod and go to through the kitchen to find something to eat. While the team goes back into transport and ready for battle. 

Sniper goes behind her. “They will enjoy it.” he kisses her cheek. “Wish me luck.” 

“Good luck Tim.” She kisses his lips further proving to Bronislava that Tim was her boyfriend.

Tim chuckles. “Don't kill each other only one of you is registered for respawn.” He goes off to the transport.

She looks over at the amazon like woman gulping a bit. “Well why don't I show you the Command Center?”


	7. Sammy Saga Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy’s sister watch a match with Sammy, They are talking about many subjects, Some of them dealing with love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers notes I will admit I had a bunch of ideas and I thought just cram them in here because it could work. Also Might have done a last minute addition to it because of that Expiration Date update. Also Yes I made Medic a paint ball fanatic because well it makes since think about it.

Sammy lead the sisters into the Command center it looked the same as last time. Still had a bunch of monitors her head set on top of the panel. A new thing added was a couch that the team put in when MVM matches were happening they had a proper place to sit. There was also speakers she could hook in so people could listen in. She bent over the back connecting speakers in. “Just um hold on a second oh damn should have asked one of the guys to do the adjust it before they left.” She was struggling a bit having issues reaching.

Bronislava walks over and leans over the console. “What one is it? I will help you.” 

Sammy looks up. “Yea um its the green tipped plug.” Bronislava grabs the plug in question and hands it to her. “Listen sorry for um the whole pushing you and getting a little possessive over Tim.”

“Tim?” Bronislava said confused. “Oh you mean Sniper. It is okay. If some one tried to do what I did to my boyfriend I would have done the same....maybe punch not push.” 

Sammy snorts. “To be honest I wanted to punch you.”

Bronislava raises her eyebrow slightly confused. “Why didn't you?” 

“You're Misha's sister I have seen how hard he punches. He told me how you used to play in the village with the boys. You could have an equally as hard of a punch.” She laughs.

The two other sisters sat on the couch watching the screens. “Um Yaroslava there is blinking light.”

Sammy looks up. “Oh crap right my job.” She grabs her microphone that was used when the speakers were being used. “Team mission begins in 30 seconds.” She groans. “Right don't forget your job Commander Sammy.” She sits down on her chair. “Team permission to keep the mic on so the sisters can talk or do you want me to do my standard flick on and off with this thing.”

“I vote not flicking Sammy. Last time you almost broke the switch due to all the quick stuff that was happening.” Scout said sitting on the floor stretching his legs. “Oh yea nice and limber. Bet the ladies are enjoying this.” 

The whole room went. “eh”

Scout sits on the floor pouting. “Oh come on Commander your supposed to boost my moral here.”

Sammy rolls her eyes. “Oh Scooter king of Bonk you are the best at bashing heads in. May the Blus cower in fear of your greatness.” 

He nods his head. “That's better.”

Zahanna looks at the monitors smiling seeing Soldiers rear end while he grabs his weapon. “Oh my look at that Rump Roast.” 

The team chuckles hearing that. Soldier wiggles his butt a bit. “Oh my Cossack cutie This is USDA Prime Beef here.”

Scout pouts. “Hey its nothing like my Boston Butt.”

“Scout we have been over this Boston Butt is the shoulder of the Pig and the Shoulder is the more hind end of the pig.” The team looks at the camera. “What we are using meat analogies I have to correct him. What I learned from Good Eats is not going to waste.”

Bronislava nudges her. “So what kind of meat is Sniper?” 

Spy laughs. “Sniper is more of a vegetarian meal with the nickname she gave him. Isn't that true Australasian String Bean?” Sniper pushes him then grabs his huntsman. 

The sisters giggles. Sammy blushes. “Uh team mission begins in 10 seconds.” she opens a can of grape soda. “5....4....3....2....1 Begin.” The match starts

Bronislava moves and sits down on the couch and watches the battle, she smiles a bit. “So how is it with Sniper?”

Sammy looks over clicking off the microphone. “You mean dating or something more personal?”

Bronislava shrugs. “What ever you feel good talking about.”

Sammy smiles clicking the mic on accident. “Well he is nice, he cares a lot, some times he is awkward but it is so cute some times,” Sniper blushes hearing that. Sammy smiles a bit. “Yea he is a silent, some what cranky, lanky, grumbling, piss throwing, loner. But he is my silent, some what cranky, lanky, grumbling, piss throwing, loner darn it.” 

The girls laughs a bit. Yana smiles. “Sounds like when Zahanna talks about her Soldier.” 

“Um Commander Sammy. Your microphone is on.” Medic says while he heals up Soldier. 

“You take good care of my Soldier doctor.” Zahanna says watching him. 

Sniper was up aiming his huntsman. The camera was aimed at his butt. Bronislava giggles. “Oh my what a nice camera angle.”

Sammy looks up. “Oh I gotta fix that.” She starts typing in the camera number taking a controller to move the camera. “I thought I fixed that after the last battle on this place.” She chuckles weakly.

Sniper looks over to the camera. “What do you mean fixed after the last battle?” he notices the camera moving up. “Sam seriously you are supposed to be watching the battle not my Aussie Lamb shanks.”

“Technically I was looking at the Aussie Lamb roast. Why are we doing food references for body parts now?”

Engineer was working on his dispenser. “It all started with Zahanna calling Soldier's rear end a rump roast.” 

She sighs. “Thank you Engie.” she starts to rub her temples. Then looks over at the sisters. “Is there a bag of chili cheese fritos in there for me if so pass them over.” 

Bronislava looks in the bag. “There isn't any, I am sorry.”

“Tell me there are pretzels?” She looks in the bag and nods. “Pass them over.” She throws them over to Sammy. “Thank you.” Sammy looks up at the monitor seeing the teleporter getting sapped. “There is a spy in the area.”

She looks over at another screen noticing Soldier using a riding crop instead of his shovel. “What the hell is that?”

“Its the Disciplinary action Commander my new weapon watch this.” He hits Scout with it and he starts to run faster for a bit. “See gives the boys a quick boost making us win quicker so I can be with my Sweetie.” 

Sammy groans. “That's a ridding crop those are not for battle. Those are for training animals.”

“And in the bedroom with consenting adults and a safe word.” Spy says. The whole group were silent in shocked. “What?”

Sammy rubs her temples. “Please tell me you just read that in some romance novel or something?”

Scout laughs. “Yea like that 50 shades of Grey book older woman love to read.”

“That book is nothing like the culture and is horrible.” The team was silent again. “Oh please you start judging me on what I do in the bedroom now.” The team laughs.

The sisters look confused. Sammy looks over. “Um cool if I mention it Pepé?” Spy was in front of the camera and nods. “Yea he is known to sleep with guys on occasion.”

Bronislava nods. “So he is what you call um....Bisexual?” Sammy nods. “Oh good for him. Has he with any of the team?” She smirks wickedly after asking.

Sammy shrugs. “Not that I care I am to focused on my boyfriend and his lamb roast. Damn I am doing it again.” The girls laugh. Sniper grumbles a bit as he shoots. “And even with a bow his bum flexes I love it.” The girls laugh even more.

Zahanna looks at Sammy. “So how do you go on dates? Misha says he doesn't leave the base a lot. Except to help you with food runs.”

“Well technically those food runs can become dates some times.” 

Demo snorts shooting sticky bombs. “You two have little cuddle moments in the frozen food aisle huh? Maybe giving her a bouquet of broccoli?” He laughs a bit.

“Shut it you waste of good scotch, or I will carve you a new cake hole.” Sniper grumbles after shooting and pinning the Blu team's heavy to a wall.

Zahanna finishes drinking a bottle of water. “So Jane were are you taking me tonight?” 

Soldier smiles. “Well I thought just you and me going to the paint ball fields tonight thought we could do some good old fashioned couple team work nonlethal violence, then afterward you and me go to an nice all American burger joint.”

Spy groans. “Oh please don't tell me that is your date plan. Does no one on this base know how to take a woman out on a date?”

“Oh he just wants a rematch after the last time.” Zahanna laughs.

“You play paint ball Zahanna?” She nods. “Hey Snipes do you know how to play?” 

He looks up at the camera raising his eyebrow. “Sam we went out last night. You seriously want to play paint ball?”

“Hell yes I do come on we can make it a double date. Couple vs Couple. It will be fun.”

“Problem with that. Commander we are going to need at least a group of 6 to get a private field.” Soldier stated reloading his rocket launcher.

“Hey I am game.” Scout smiles looking up at the camera.

“Right need one more.” She leans back. “Any of the other sisters wanna join?”

Yanna shakes her head no. “No we would love to spend time with our brother.” 

“Oh come on if your brother joins and both of you it would be an interesting match.” Sammy smiles.

Heavy listens plowing down the enemies. “I am to big of target unfair for my team. Not good for paint ball.” 

Sammy groans. “I will think of something.” Sammy looks watching the team taking care of the Blus not truly paying attention. Her mind thinking how to get some one for the game. 

20 minutes later the match was over. The team was coming back. Zahanna runs to Soldier. “Jane you are such wonderful fighter. It is so sexy.” She kisses him. 

Sammy rolls her eyes a bit. She walks over to engineer. “So Engie we need another member to wanna join us.”

Engineer laughs. “I would love to but I have work to do, Peggy and Lee have been acting very oddly lately.” 

Sammy groans walking down a hall. She sees the Medic's office, “Ah ha”. She walks into the Medic's office seeing he has been writing notes. Archimedes flies landing on her head. “Hey Archimedes were is your papa need to ask him something.”

“I am not going to join you in the Dummkoffest known as paintball.” He comes out holding books. “I have research to do.”

“Oh come on its an air powered gun like your needle gun not that hard just point and flick the trigger please Medic.” 

Medic raises his eyebrow putting down his books. “You are desperate asking an old man to play.”

“Eh well more or less Pyro can't really leave the base right now after that incident. Demo doesn't have the best depth perception for paint ball. Heavy said no, Engie said no, I am getting close to desperate.”

Medic smirks. “No. I have to much work to do.”

“What do I got to do beg?”

“No.” Medic goes back into his closet grabbing something. “Give this to Sniper I question the cleanliness of the armor they rent out.” He comes up holding Paint ball armor. “What?” 

Sammy looks at the medic holding his armor. “You own your own armor.” Sammy goes up to him. “The only people who have their own armor are those who play often. Now Scooter and I have some but technically it's his brothers' old armor and ours don't fit us as well, Your armor looks like it fits you.” 

Medic makes a face he was definitely hiding something. He lets out a loud sigh, “I admit it some of the times I say I am going off base for medical research it is really to go to the paint ball fields in the area.” Sammy raises her eyebrow. “We had a day off Scout wanted to go he needed a ride. I was the only one really free and I was aware of the wounds you get even in armor. I thought why not. I joined him and well it was so fun.”

“You get to kill people for a living and you think nonlethal paint ball is fun?”

Medic nods. “I some times enjoy looking at the welts and bruises you get from the game.”

“Medic you are nuts.” She takes the armor. “Uh thanks.” 

“Tell no one what I do Sammy or else.”

She laughs what are you going to do?”

Medic looks over evilly holding his bone saw. “You know I have been needing a new skeleton.”

Sammy gulps. “Yea keep forgetting you took a skeleton out of a guy.” She turns around and leaves quickly. Walking down the halls holding the armor. “Okay I could ask Pepé but god knows were the hell he is hiding.” She walks more she smells the familiar smell of his cigarettes she walks more the smell stronger. She notices a door and opens it. Spy was sitting there in a wood paneled wall room with red carpet, book shelves were around as well as red furniture, She looks up seeing Spy sitting in a leather chair smoking drinking a scotch. “Pepé?” She drops the battle armor and breaks out her tablet

He looks over a bit shocked. “Sammy?” He stands up. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Sammy looks at her tablet, opens an app looking at the blue prints off the RED base. “Pepé.” She shows him. “This room is a storage room not a personal study for you.”

He laughs weakly. “Well during the construction that was building your room I sort of bribed some of the laborers to well.”

“Make you a personal room you know this breaks rules.”

“No it doesn't this room was never going to be used we have plenty of room and please this is good for the team.”

“How is this good for the team? You have an extra room the team finds out they are gonna be complaining and wanting there own little rooms.”

“Most of the team already have their own little rooms.” He drinks his scotch. “This room is so I can smoke indoors. Do you know how much of a pain it can be to smoke outside in the rain. Besides the ventilation in this room goes strait outside never through the base.”

“And how would you know that?”

“I am a spy what do you think I do when I train? By the way have you put to use your little Popsicle practice?”

Sammy fumed. “You have a TV in here and a fire place, this is not a little thing I can look over. Also none of your business about that.”

He smirks. “I will take that as a yes. Please Sammy this is my one area of peace in the whole base. You know how hard it is to find peace and quiet here?”

Sammy nods. “Yea it is hard.”

“Have you noticed that this room is oddly quiet.” 

“You sound proofed the room.”

“Both ways no one can hear me and I can hear no one. It is wonderful.” He smiles. “I know how hard it is for you and Sniper to have alone time.”

“We are fine.” 

“Are you though? Here is my offer you can use this place when ever I am not using it. Just promise to clean up your messes if you make any. I don't need stains of your love making.” 

She glares at him. “Oh like I would use this room for.” A sound is playing on her Tablet. “Hold on.” She answers. “Pauling! Why are you video calling me?”

“I was listening to the conversation you were having during the match.”

“Okay how deep in trouble for talking about personal things during the match or something?”

“No I was wondering if you would like a 6th for paintball.”

“Wait you play it? You are aware that Scout will be joining us right?”

“I am fully aware of that. But I was planing on going tonight. It was only going to go to keep an eye on Jane making sure he doesn't do anything well Jane.”

“And you thought why not join me so you get a closer eye on us.”

Pauling nods. “Basically yes. I can obtain my own gear we can do men vs women and you don't have to tell Scout it is me. I will come on my own and you can say you bumped into me offering a place. You don't even have to say it is me.” She looks around. “What room are we in? I do not recognize it.”

Sammy stammers walking out of the room grabbing the paint ball armor. “I um well no where just a random storage room.” Sammy laughs weakly. “So I guess I will see you at the fields.” Pauling nods and hangs up. “Oh this will be good.”


	8. Sammy Saga Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Operation paint ball, then Dinner then some funny stuff happening on base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers note: I know you guys were expecting some kind of paintball battle scene but um, I did try to write one up but well, writer was not happy with it so instead I wrote up how they talk about some of the wounds they got from battle. Also a couple ideas were smooshed in here as well. I am having a semi off day but its good.

Later that night after an argument who was driving who to the paintball field. Tim walks out of the changing room in the armor that Medic loaned. “Did you borrow this Armor from Medic?” 

Sammy looks up after adjusting the armor she was wearing. “What makes you think that?”

He turns around showing the dove like wings that were painted on the back. “Oh I don't know.” He laughs looking back.

“Oh come on seriously Medic isn't that obsessed with those birds.” She laughs a bit. “Why don't you stay here and wait for the others I will get the paint balls.” Sammy walks off going to the line. A person walks behind her and taps her shoulder. She shrugs it off. The person taps her again. “Listen buddy if you want something.” She turns around Pauling was standing there smiling. “Pauling what are you doing? Oh right.” She looks at her. “Nice armor wait don't tell me your a paint ball fanatic like....uh.”

“Like Medic? No but the Administrator has noticed how members of the team love coming here....you would think....but we have to keep an eye on them.”

“And so you decide to take the mantle....admit you enjoy the stress relief.”

“I will not confirm or deny that.” Pauling looks away putting her helmet on. “So what color balls are you thinking?”

“Well thought guys vs girls we could do blue and pink. But we know how Jane doesn't like blue so. Um I have an idea.” The two of them go down to the rest of the team.

Scout was getting excited. “Oh this is gonna be fun I miss going against Sammy in paint ball.”

“Really Scooter you liked getting shot by me that much?” Sammy laughs a bit.

“Oh but I have been practicing Sammy I am gonna do great.” He looks at Pauling besides her not recognizing her due to the armor and helmet. “So uh who is this person?” 

“Uh this is um Frankie her paint ball group decided to cancel and I mentioned we had a free spot so um you guys cool if she joins us? I mean we need a 6th.” 

“Great job finding us a 6th Coman....I mean Sammy.” Soldier adjusted himself. “Well come on give me the balls what color are we. Better not be Blue its um....unlucky.” 

She hands over. “Congrats your Orange. The Ladies will be Green.” She loads her paint ball gun. She notices Scout helping Sniper. “Don't worry Tim if you have problems just see what Scooter is doing and do the opposite.”

“Ha ha very funny Sammy.” Scout sticks his tongue out. 

“Come on it's our turn to go to the field.” She and the rest of the group walks to the assigned field. She nudges Tim. “No hard feelings if I shoot you Tim.”

“Oh you think I wont land a shot?”

“Your a hunter.” That was the code word for sniper in public they agreed on. “You do long range stuff never much on the up close and personal crap.” 

“I am great at being up close and personal Sam you and I both know it.” He moves his hand to her waist. “I will not hold back Sam.”

“You better not or no sex for a month, and during that I will wear that top you love so much the whole time.”

The groups separate and get ready for the match.

After the match the whole group, minus Pauling who needed to put in a report, went to a dinner and were sitting at a booth. Scout was drinking cola. “Man to bad this place doesn't have Bonk! But what ever.” He looks up. “That Frankie person was really good she hit me a lot. Man its like she knows how to kill people.” Scout pulls back his sleeve showing one of the many welts he got from her. “I am so going to the Medic tomorrow I am gonna hurt.”

Tim shifts his weight sitting besides Sammy. “Well be grateful you can at least sit properly. Seriously Sam did you have to shoot my bum?”

“It was an accident I swear it.” Sammy tries to say but starts to laugh almost having grape soda leaving her nose. “If you want I can play nurse and kiss every one of your boo boos.” Sammy laughs a bit.

“Oh see how sweet she is Tim.” Soldier laughs his arm around Zahanna who gave him a french fry. “Sweetie you don't have to do that.” He chuckles a bit. “Not in front of the newer couple and the single one. Don't wanna make them feel bad.” 

Sammy and Tim roll there eyes. “Seriously Jane you think we are gonna feel bad. You know how many times I have seen Scooter's brother with there ladies making out practically humping each other on the couch?”

Scout shakes his head. “Sammy I don't need to have that in my head.” He eats his burger. “But yea we are numb to it.” He looks at Sammy. “Come on I had to have hit you once. I had to.” 

Sammy groans. “Yea you did once time while I was reloading. Such a victory.” 

Scout bounces a bit in his seat. “Yea it is.”

“Yea I hit you oh so many times so is it a true victory.” Scout grumbles a bit into his soda. 

Soldier laughs. “Oh don't worry Scout we are going to train you for victory next time.” 

Scout looks up. “Uh yea but I got a lot of other training to do besides how have you and Sammy been with that uh one training?”

Sammy groans. “I was hopping he would forget.” 

Soldier laughs. “Oh I haven't we need to get back to it. We might be having a match like that again and we don't need you away from post.”   
“What happened to Yaroslava?” 

“Oh well see.” Sammy kicks him under the table. “Youch I mean it's classified information I am sorry Zahanna but I can't tell you.” He smiles weakly then looks at his arm pretending he is looking at a watch. “Well look at the time we need to get back to base before the team worries about us.”

Zahanna cuddles Soldier. “I understand my G.I. Sexy.” She kisses him after she gets up from the table. She whispers something in his ear.

Soldier blushes. “Oh boy lets get going.” He opens his wallet tossing down money and running off to his jeep to drive her home.

“Hey guys wait up. You're my ride back to base!!” Scout leaves trying to catch up barley making it into the jeep.

Sniper groans softly. “I have a funny feeling Soldier is going to be lucky tonight.” Sammy looks down counting the money. “He payed his and Zahanna's half right?” 

Sammy nods. “And some for Scooter.” She gets out her wallet to pay for the other half of Scout's meal. “Well he is adding to his tab of watching stuff with me.”

Tim takes out his wallet pulling out cash for both Sammy and his meals. “Poor wanka gets to sit with you and watch shows or movies you love and see that cute smile of yours, maybe even your hear your laugh that is so cute. Hell even sing along to the openings with that angelic voice.”

“Tim stop that. Your making me blush.” She stands up taking the money and goes pay for the food. 

He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. “Oh but it is such a cute blush.”

She rolls her eyes. “You are such a cheese ball aren't you.” 

He nods. They walk out and get on her bike. He holds on to her. “Yea but I am your cheese ball....can I request a non food related pet name please?”

She laughs and drives off to the base.

When they got to base Sammy and Tim go to her room he was holding her hand. She smiles kissing his lips softly nuzzling him a bit. “Oh now you wanna lay smooth moves on me huh.”

“What can I say you taking out The twitchy hooligan and the rocket hopping simpleton got me a little turned on.” He kisses her again moving to the bed sitting down having her in his lap kissing her slowly letting his tongue slip into her mouth, hands going down to her rear holding it giving it a slight squeeze. “Thank god you didn't order the onion rings huh?” 

Sammy pulls back laughing. “You would have kissed me any way.” She moves her hands down pulling her shirt up slowly. She then takes off her bra. They could see some of her battle wounds from the paint ball fight. “Funny how you can get turned on after getting pelted to death with paint balls.” 

Sniper pulls his shirt off, it was obvious he did get the rough side of the battle. “Hey minus the shot to the ass I am fine. Dinkum Aussie remember I did a lot of crazy things in the bush.” 

She laughs again. “Right isn't a headbutt how you say hello?”

Tim chuckles a bit. “No that is how we end a conversation.” He looks at her noticing her eyes moving about. “What are you doing?”

“Seeing how many boo boos I have to kiss.” She moves her head down kissing his lips moving down to his neck. 

Sniper moans. “Oh I like this kind of Doctoring.” He smiles as she moves down kissing his chest a bit he watched as she moves aside his necklace and kisses a bruise under it. “Oh that feels nice.” He lays down on the bed eyes closed focusing on the sensations of her lips. “ahh careful love you kissed a little hard there.” 

She looks up. “Sorry it is a pretty big one. I think you have swollen a bit.”

Sniper smirks. “You should see the other part of me that is swollen.” He rises his hips up.

Sammy rolls her eyes. “You dork.” She gets up about to kiss him when there is a rushed knock on the door. She looks over. “Just a second.” She gets up putting on her night shirt taking off her pants first hoping that after the interruption she can go back to Sniper. She goes over to the door and opens it then walks out of the room closing the door. 

She turned around and saw Scout in his pajama bottoms that hat base balls and bats on them. He was holding a pillow, blanket, and a little teddy bear wearing a baseball hat and jersey it was old and worn there was a patch on the jersey. It was the bear known as Little Slugger by the two of them. Scout grumbles. “I request sanctuary in the form of your room.” That was a phrase that Sammy usually said when ever she wanted to get away from the happenings in her house. He looks up smiling weekly. “Sarge is getting lucky and he is a loud one. Right now he is having her against a wall.”

Sammy shutters hearing that. “I will regret asking this. How do you know.”

“My shelf were my trophies and my framed pics of you and my family is the same wall that Soldier has in his room.” He yawns a bit. “The stuff is moving and fell down....I took my framed pictures so nothing breaks.” He looks up at her. “Can I bunk with you Sammy can be like old times. Minus the sharing the bed part. I don't think Snipes would like a third in the bed....doubt there is any room any way.” He snorts at his joke.

Sammy leans back on her door. “Why not stay in the rec room you would have a couch not a floor.”

“The big guy's sisters took that place over.”

She rolls her eyes. “Fine but any funny shit I kick you out got it.”

He smiles. “Just like old times.”

“Yea old times.” Sammy turns around and opens the door. 

Apparently while she was talking to Scout, Tim decided to completely undress and lay on her bed, smiling seductively still with his hat on. “Hello my Sexy Sammy. Would you like to have a tour down under?” Sammy walks in she sees what Tim has done and tries tries to hold back a laugh seeing the site. In a normal situation she would have loved it and then pounced on him. Scout soon walks in the room he was turned around closing the door. “What the bloody hell is he doing in here?” He takes off his hat and uses it to cover his privates. 

Scout turns around and saw the embarrassed Australian “Sammy if you were planing on fucking Snipes you should have told me.” He looks over trying to hold a laugh. 

She looks over still holding it back. “I was but I didn't expect him to do this.” She turns Scout around. “Let the man put his boxers on please Scooter.” Sniper grabs his boxers from the floor and puts them on quickly. He grumbles when he notices they were on backwards and tries to do it again. When he was done Sammy turned Scout around. “Apparently Doe is getting some and Scout needs a place to sleep and the couch is taken.”

Sniper grumbles. “Just bloody great. Not that I had anything sexy planned.” He jumps a bit adjusting himself. “He ain't sleeping in bed with us.”

“Told you he would say that.” Scout then throws his pillows on the floor. “I will sleep on this cold hard floor. No no don't worry about me, it is better than living in a crappy van.”

Sammy takes one of her pillows and hits him. “Scooter I sleep in that crappy van too. Remember?” 

“Oh yea....uh I take that back.” He lays down. “Don't mind me just don't do anything that will give me nightmares.” Scout holds Little Slugger and closes his eyes. 

Sniper lays on the bed after taking his hat off, his arms were crossed and he was angry. “Stupid Twitchy almost saw my dangle bits.” 

Sammy lays besides him and nuzzles him. “Oh it would have been accident.” 

“Wouldn't be the first time I saw your junk.” 

Sammy looks over at Scout. “I don't want to know.” 

The three of them go to sleep after much attempt at settling down.

During late at night. Scout wakes up groggily he had to go to the bathroom. He gets up and goes to the bathroom in Sammy's room. When he was finished he walked over and goes into the bed with Sammy and Tim. He was not fully awake so he assumed he was in his old room back in Boston due to the dreams he had of his home life before being a mercenary, remembering how Sammy and him would hang out together, how she and him used to share a bed together when one stayed over at the others house. Nothing ever happened minus cuddling and a small part of Scout missed doing that. He laid down in the bed it was a tight fit but luckily Tim was against the wall. He lays closer to Sammy mumbling softly. “Man I miss this Sammy.” He drifts back to sleep moving his hands to her waist holding on to her.


	9. Sammy Saga Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the next day. Scout and Sniper have an interesting wake up.  
> Sammy and Scout have a small talk,  
> Bronislava is up to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers note, Just some little bits and bobs put together, I will write something better soon though I promise. Oh and thank you friend for helping me figure an ending for this chapter, Seriously I was having issues ending it. I had this idea (that will be touched on in the next chapter) but like Sammy I have to finish something before starting a new thing. I hope this tides you guys till the next chapter.

It was morning. Tim smiles in bed he was waking up and he wanted to give his girl his morning kiss. He leans closer but Sammy was lower than she normally was when they sleep. His hand goes over to what he thinks is Sammy's neck pulling the person closer. He mumbles softly. “Good morning Beautiful.” He goes in and kisses them softly pulling back. 

Scout moaned softly. “Oh Miss Pauling I am glad you like me after kicking that freaks ass.” He opens his eyes smiling. He eyes shot open when he saw the one who kissed him was Sniper. “What the hell?”

Sniper opens his eyes quickly. “Twitchy what the hell are you doing in Sammy's bed?” 

“I could ask you the same thing Snipes why the hell did you kiss me?”

“Last time I checked I was Sammy's bloke and I always kiss her when I wake up.” 

The two of them look at each other. Then look down noticing that Sammy was lower than the two men. She opens her eyes “Tim you didn't kiss me this morning.” She sits up stretching she looks over seeing Scout. “Okay listen I am all up for two guys in my bed but not like this.” She looks at Scout. “Did you sleep walk into my bed?”

Scout nods. “I guess I did.” He smiles. “I was dreaming of those good old days again.” 

Tim sighs softly. “I need to take a piss you two talk to each other.” He some how crawls out of the bed to go to the bathroom. “Oh hell Twitchy you forgot to flush. Well at least it isn't on the seat.”

Sammy laughs. “Wanna talk Scooter.”

Scout rubs the back of his head. “I guess I miss hanging out with you. I mean we kinda do now but you are some times always with Snipes I mean I know he is your boyfriend and all that.”

Sammy smiles. “I had to pay for half of your meal last night.”

Scout looks confused hearing such a statement. “What? Sammy I will pay you back.”

“Scooter I want you to pay me back with watching a series with me.”

Scout smiles. “Oh So gonna have me cash in the marathon points. So uh what show we gonna watch?”

“I was thinking a nice little you know Western Science Fiction hybrid.” 

Scout smiles. “The one that never finished but had that cool movie for the ending?” She nods. “Oh I likey your idea.” He hugs her, “It is gonna be like old times huh Sammy?”

“Yea Now get the hell out I need to get dressed.” 

Scout smiles “Oh just admit you want some morning time with Snipes.” She pushes him out of the bed. Scout falls on his ass. “Ouch oh my paint ball wounds ouchies ouchies.” He rubs his body a bit. “Okay I am leaving I got it.” He gathers his stuff and leaves the room.”

Tim was leaning on the door frame to the bathroom. “Will I be getting some morning time?” he smirks a bit. 

Sammy groans. “No but you do get to join me and Scooter if he wants you to of course. I owe him that.” She looks up at him smiling. “He is kinda right to be honest.” 

Tim nods. “Yea but isn't just me though you have to make sure we are all behaving well and trained up and all these others things. I mean I wonder if I wasn't your guy I think you wouldn't get any proper sleep.” Tim sighs. “Sorry just some times I wonder if you have to much pressure and with all the crap you went through, that robot, the killing of blue spy, the viaduct incident.”

She groans. “I am fine Tim I am fine. Like Misha said I shouldn't dwell on the past or I will miss out on what is happening right now.” She sighs getting up walking to Tim. “Now can you move I have to go to the bathroom.” 

Tim sighs and walks to the side to let Sammy walk in. “I was curious Sam would you like me to um join you in there? I could scrub your back.” 

“You don't have any clean clothes here....you really should do that Tim.” She goes and shuts the door. 

Tim looks at the door still worried. “Fine Sam just remember I am here.” 

After a while the team were eating breakfast, Zahanna and Jane were feeding each other, the rest were trying to avert their eyes from the display. Sniper was sitting besides Sammy, Scout in front of her eating. “You know Heavy this pretty good to bad I was unable to have that Russian dinner I helped make.” 

Heavy chuckles. “There was plenty of left overs we will be having it for lunch.” Heavy smiles. “I am sorry my sister's can not join us.”

Bronislava laughs. “We have plenty of time Misha.” She sits up. “Besides I want to see Sammy fight.”

Sammy drops her fork. “I don't fight. Misha you did not tell her last night I fight did you. I swear on Grapthars hammer you did not tell her I fight.”

Heavy sinks his head down. “I might have mentioned the training you have been doing with Sniper and Spy, or that thing you have done with soldier, that time you were in battle.” He gulps. “I should have asked first.”

“Oh yea you should have.” Sammy stabs her eggs.

Bronislava looks at her. “You have the temper of a fighter. You are friends with Scout yes?” She looks at Scout. “You one they call Scout. She has fought hasn't she?”

“Well kinda I mean she took up some karate.”

“Woman's self defense with a small bit of kick boxing Scooter.” Sammy rubs her temples. 

“Yea that and I know she learned some things from my brothers and there was us wrestling in the basement. Then there is all that weapons training she got here from Spy and Sniper, but yea she does fight but not like us.” Scout leans back. “Though what we did on Viaduct whoo that was awesome.” 

Bronislava smiles. “Brother told me about the Viaduct thing. You got stuck and you were put into position to fight and you did really well.”

“I had no choice but to fight.” She rubs her face. “I am not going to talk about this.” She gets up to put her plate away.

Soldier looks up. “Commander I need to remind you, that you have training with me.” Sammy groans hearing that. “Oh don't complain you need to practice taking out bots so you don't freeze up in front of them. You need to protect yourself encase that happens again.”

Zahanna looks at him. “What happened to her?” She looks concerned. “Does it deal with that top secret thing you said last night?”

Sammy's head was against the wall in the kitchen. Sighing softly. Soldier looks over at the kitchen. “It is not my place to talk sweetie.” 

Sammy smiles hearing that walking out of the kitchen sitting besides Sniper she finishes her tea. “I will go train but how about I get some gun and bow practice first?” Soldier nods. “Thank you for that.” Sammy gets up and goes off to her room to grab her weapons.

She goes to her training ground (and by her it was Sniper's bow range with some added adjustments for her revolver training) She straps on her quiver after loading her arrows. She takes a deep breath holding up her compound bow Sniper gave her for her birthday. She smiles looking at it. “This bow is so nice.” She puts it down then reaches into her pocket. She smiles looking at her Mp3 player. “Oh thank god I brought this.” She puts in her ear buds and starts to play her music. While she starts shooting her bow hitting the targets. They were not as perfect as Sniper's but was a vast improvement since she started. 

She keeps shooting. Bronislava walks over onto the range. Watching from the distance smirking. Sammy groans hearing a song she doesn't want to hear at the moment. She moves her hand to her music player. She notices something out of the corner of her eye. She pulls out her ear buds. “Oh let me guess you were sick of the lovey dovey faces you were seeing your sister make to Jane and decided to get some air.”

Bronislava nods. “In a since....Not bad for a beginner Sniper teach you?” Sammy nods. “Did he not teach you should not distract yourself with music so you can focus on your surroundings?” She smirks a bit leaning against a wall.

“No but he told me I should get used to working with tons of distractions so I can do well in noisy areas.” She goes over to the ammo crate to collect more arrows.

Bronislava takes out an apple and polished it a bit. She then moves her hand to her back pocket taking out a knife to take a slice out of the apple and eats the slice. She glances over noticing Sammy's holster holding her revolvers and knives. “Misha told me you wore a holster. Why are you not wearing it now?”

Sammy looks up seeing her holster on top of one of the crates. “I can't put on the quiver and the holster at the same time. Not yet at least.”   
She nods looking at the holster. “May I look?” Sammy nods. She goes over taking out the revolvers “Why carry two?”

“Encase one is out of ammo or is jammed and I need a quick switch.” 

“Smart.” She looks chuckling at the etching of Sniper on. “Oh your boyfriend must love that he is on your gun.” 

“Oh yea he really loves it.”

She then notices the holster holding her butterfly knife. “I notice all of your holster items are from Spy how interesting.” She takes out the knife then tries to open it.

Sammy takes the knife and does the hand motion Spy does some times to open his knife. “There you go. You know that is the first time I did it with out hurting myself I am defiantly improving.” 

Bronislava smiles. “Beautiful knife. Nice shade of black with roses very feminine. It is also deadly if used in its proper way. I would not suggest using these for throwing.”

“Spy got on my ass for that once I almost threw my knife at Soldier once. I wanted to make a point but he then took it out of my hand saying.” She does a french accent. “Do not even think about throwing my knife again until you know how to do it.” She rolls her eyes talking normally. “I mean I will admit I would love to learn how to do it. Hell I know some of them do. But yea I wont ask them till I am really good with a bow.”

“How will you know if you are good enough.” 

“Well Sniper said when I can split an arrow. But when I told him that it is impossible and showed him the video explaining it. He then said when I can do William Tell with a crab apple.” 

“A crab apple is between 1-4 centimeters. That is nearly impossible. Sniper must be really good have you seen it?”

Sammy shrugs. “To be honest no.” 

“Well how good are you?”

Scout walks over balancing a baseball bat on his forehead. “Hey Sammy look at me I am doing it again.” He keeps balancing. “Oh have you seen Bronislava they are about to leave.” 

Sammy motions for Bronislava to move to the side a bit. She takes her bow and aims her arrow at Scouts still moving base ball and shoots it off his face. “Good enough to do that.”

Scout looks at the arrow embedded into his bat. “Sammy oh geeze not again.” 

Bronislava smirks “Scout could you stand against that wall over there please?” Scout looks confused. She then puts her sliced apple on his head. “Now stay still Scout.” She walks back over to Sammy.. “No time like the present to try it.”

Sammy nods. “I like your thinking.” She takes off her glasses and closes her eyes and starts to aim her bow at the apple on his head.

“Uh Sammy what are you planing on doing?” he gulps a bit, 

Sniper was walking over the range holding a couple of apples. “Sam I was thinking that we could.” An arrow flies past him. He stops in his tracks following the arrow that landed in the wall near the apple on Scouts head. “Sammy what the hell are you doing?”

Sammy opened her eyes putting on her glasses. “Crap I was close to.” Sammy sighs adjusting her glasses. She sees Sniper looking mad at her. “Oh uh hi honey.” She waves weakly. 

Sniper was tapping his foot arms crossed. “Sam were you just trying to William Tell Scout?”

Scout was standing there legs shaking eyes closed. “Can I move now?”

Sam sighs. “What the arrow wont harm him. Medic shot me with his needles and none hurt me I thought that was the same thing.” 

“That is on the battlefield not on base here it's tricky you could have hurt him....killed him. Yea respawn could have picked up his boney ass.”

“My ass isn't boney.”

“Shut it Twitchy. But you would have had to dealt with that. How could you be so reckless. I was kidding on actually doing that. What gave you the idea to do it?”

“It was my fault Snipes. She told me you said that. I thought she could practice.” Scout took the apple off his head. He looks at Sniper rubbing the back of his head. “I mean it wouldn't have hurt me and if it did I mean I would have came back.” Sammy looks at him. Scout was doing something that never really did except when they were teens. He would try and direct the blame onto him. He always said that she had a better chance to do something wither her life than him due to her grades and abilities. “Don't yell at her Snipes get mad at me.”

Sniper groans. “This does seem like something you would suggest.” He takes off his aviators and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Take Bronislava to the door please I need to talk to Sam okay.” 

Scout nods. “Yea.” He leaves the area with Bronislava soon to follow. 

Bronislava sticks her head out. “I hope I can see more of what you can do Yaroslava.” She smiles then leaves.

Sammy looks at Tim. “Listen Tim don't get mad at him I am the idiot who thought it was a good idea.” 

“I know you are an idiot but not because of doing what Twitchy said.” He goes over to the apple picking it up noticing the sliced part. “Scout wasn't the one who suggested it was he?” Sammy doesn't answer. “Sammy I know how that buck tooth wombat eats.” He shows her the apple. “He bites his apples. Do you know who slices their apples? Spook, Medic, Heavy, myself on occasion, and Heavy's sisters.” He smiles. “Now I know Heavy is with Yana, Zahanna is doing god knows what with Soldier, Spook is not here because I don't smell those french cigarettes, Medic is with his birds, and I just got here.” He stands up strait. “So tell me Sammy why did Bronislava want you to do that?” 

“You know how I say I don't learn new skills till I feel I did really well one one?” He nods. “Well I mentioned that to Bronislava and she asked me how good was I with my bow so far and I kinda shot Scooter's bat.”

“That explains why there is an arrow in it.” He bends down grabbing the bat in question. “Was he balancing it on his face again?”

“Yea he was.” She sighs softly. “Bronislava said no time like the present to practice....and you know what....she was right. Why the hell haven't I tried? Why am I not learning to more to protect myself. I know that asshole who tried to kill me is still out there.”

“Sam is that what you are worried about?” He rubs his face. “Sam I don't blame you for wanting to learn for protecting yourself, but how about next time ask me to help you? I don't want you to face the trauma of seriously hurting your friend or yourself.” He goes to her and hugs her softly. “How about we go down and say good bye to Heavy's sisters?” 

Sammy sighs. “Oh fine I will go say good bye to the girls.” 

She walks back to the entrance the team was giving their good byes to the girls. Soldier being the loudest giving Zahanna a huge hug kissing her over and over. “I am gonna miss you my soft Cossack cutie, I will dream of you every night.” He keeps kissing her over and over again very loudly.

“Oh my G.I. Sexy I will contact you as much as I possibly can.” He hugs him tightly.

Sammy walks in beside Heavy who was pinching the bridge of his nose. “They have been doing this for 10 minutes.” He groans softly.

Sammy looks up worried. “Do you not approve this?”

Heavy looks at her. “What? No Soldier is great man for my sister. I just wish they acted more like you and Sniper.” Sammy raises her eyebrow confused. “You two never act like this in front of team.” 

“Yea we do just not in public....sometimes.” She crosses her arms.

Scout stands besides Sammy. “Damn they are still at it. Heavy tell me did they go for air at least.”

“Puny Scout will be quiet now.” Heavy glares at him.

“Oh brother be nice he had to be quiet on the range with Yaroslava let him talk a bit.” Bronislava laughs a bit holding her back pack.

“Why was he quiet? He goes there to try and distract Yaroslava so she can improve focus what was happening there?”

“Nothing brother.”

“Bronislava....what were you doing there?”

Sniper walks over. “Sam next time you plan on doing William Tell could you next time not use the stone wall. The arrow is gonna be stuck there for god knows how long.” 

“William Tell? That is the thing were you shoot arrow through apple on a person' head blind folded.” Heavy looks over at Sammy. “Why would you do such a thing to your friend. That trick is risky could have hurt....” Heavy looks at his sister. “Bronislava is back to her old mischievous ways isn't she?”

She smiles trying to look innocent. “Brother me never.” Heavy looks at her. “Misha she said she wont learn a new skill till she is good. She was told being good was to do William Tell....I was giving her the push to practice.”

“Sister the push to practice is to have her shoot an apple off a crate not a human.” He crosses his arms. “You are doing it yet again I thought you grew out of it.” He taps his foot. “You are lucky mother isn't here she would be yelling at you.” 

Bronislava puts her head down. “I know.”

“You better be glad it was here where we have a doctor.” He groans. “Now pulls your sister off Soldier and get going you don't need to miss your plane.” 

Bronislava nods and then goes over to Yana who was looking at Zahanna. “You are done kissing we have to go soon.” 

Zahanna pulls away from Soldier. “I will miss you Jane I will call as soon as I get home.” 

Soldier smiles. “I will be counting the minutes till you do.” He kisses her one last time. “Oh I will miss you so much sweetie.” He smiles dreamy like when the girls leave. “Oh that girl is so wonderful.” He leans against the wall. “Sniper you are so lucky your girl is with you here on the base.” 

Sniper looks over at Sammy who was looking at her tablet. “Yea I guess I am.” He smiles a bit looking at her.


	10. Sammy Saga Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is after Heavy’s sisters leaves.   
> Engineer has a cold.  
> Sammy takes Engineer’s place.   
> Sammy starts to nerd out a lot and gets a new weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers note: Oh yea I am giving you a set up chapter to something that will be very very fun. All set on one of my favorite maps DeGroot keep. Oh I went full on research on this. Wait till the next chapter oh boy might take a while though. I need research a bit, and by research I mean play DeGroot Keep. I need people to actually play with minus bots

Engineer walks into the mess hall were the team was enjoying their lunch. “Oh darn I missed saying good bye to Heavy's sisters. I am sorry.” he sniffles a bit then coughs.

Medic groans. “You didn't miss anything minus the 10 minutes of over the top kissing.” He looks over concerned. “Tell me my hard hatted friend are you feeling well.”

Dell sits down at the table. “Oh it's nothing it's just a little allergy. I guess it is the hay that is being harvested.” He takes out a red handkerchief and blows his nose that was already red from all the times he rubbed it. “There is nothing to fret about.”

Medic moves over to Engineer taking his glove off and feels his forehead. “You are very warm Engineer maybe you should go to bed and rest.”

“Doc I am fine. You are just fretting over nothing.” He moves Medic's hand away. “Now can I have my lunch please.”

Sammy coughs. “We got a match up people. Capture point on DeGroot's keep. Hey Tavish your family cool with you blowing up parts of your family home?”

Demo laughs. “We don't blow up parts of that place its practically melee weapons only. Besides it's not my family home.” 

“Oh uh sorry um So team you guys have a while to set up for this. I wonder why they are giving you so much time?”

Medic groans. “Because it's that map has specifications like Tavish said practically melee only there are exceptions of course. I think I put my crossbow in my locker.” 

“You have a cross bow.” 

Medic smiles. “Yes it is so wonderful it shoots people and heals them or harms them depending if on my team, the further away the more it does. I barely get a chance to use it due to having to constantly reload it but oh this map.” He smiles wickedly “I let her out and cause both healing and hurting in one weapon I love her so much. Might even bring out the amputator she has a similar ability” he chuckles a bit. Dell sneezes again. “Oh Engie just got to bed you can't build your sentries or anything on that map you can get some rest.”

He shakes his head. “No I need to help you.” He coughs hard. “You will be out numbered. I have to help.” 

“Your health is more important than a silly match.” He tries to lead Engineer to his room. 

Engineer on the other hand was struggling to move. “No I will not go to my bed I need to help yall. Tell them Sammy tell them I need to help them.”

Sammy groans and starts to put on her commander voice. “Listen Engineer you will go to your bedroom and rest. If it makes you feel better sleep on the couch in my command center and watch it from my monitors. You are not going to battle did you hear me your health is important.” She sighs. “If you are really worried that the BLUs will have an unfair advantage I will take your place.” The whole team looks at Sammy shocked at what she said. “What?”

Spy who was leaning on the mess room wall smirks. “So you were given the green light to fight.” He drops his cigarette and stubs it under his shoe. “I am guessing under the condition that the number of fighters is 9.” He chuckles. The team look at Spy who then shrugs. “I couldn't sleep. I needed something to read. The thing I happen to read was in the Command Center that happened to have been unlocked and just happened to have opened the new conditions of Sammy's positions. Good news though Commander is her official title now.”

Sammy crosses her arms. “Pepé we are going to talk about 'happening' to be in my Command Center later.” She gets up from her seat to grab a water bottle. “But what Pepé is saying is true.” She takes a drink. “I was approved to fight in battle. But some one has to sit out if I do. I am not doing this often got it. Just when I have to.” She looks over at Dell. “Like if some one is really sick. Now come on I was on the field before initial shock is gone. I can do this.”

Scout looks over then walks to Sammy worried. “Sammy are you crazy you....you....you can't go out there you barely made out of Viaduct.” He starts twitching getting nervous. “No I don't want you going out there. Its like a medieval battleground no quick death man. You practically gotta bludgeon a guy to death.” 

Sniper looks up worried the smirks a bit. “Not unless you got a bow. Sam has a bow. She could join me taking out the enemy's from a distance. You clever girl. That's why your eyes never left the tablet you were researching while we eat.”

Sammy smiles. “Me clever? I just have been reading the map layouts and what not you know for strategies sake.” She looks at her tablet. “I haven't fully read the rules for this map though. Good thing you told me I could bring my bow though. Besides look at this map this is like the closest thing I am gonna get to something like out of D&D, Elder Scrolls, or any of the other fantasy games I have played.”

Spy smiles. “You know it seems like our little Sammy is excited to go on this map....why don't we have some full on fun with it?” He looks at the team who all smile. “Sammy go set up the center for Dell he can watch.” 

Sammy raises her eye brow. “Uh okay. Come on Dell let me set up the match for you.” She walks with Dell down to the Command Center. She sets up the monitors for the map. “Sorry about taking your place Dell. But come on you heard Doc you need rest.”

Dell sits on the couch “It's mighty kind of you to do such a thing.” He takes off his hat and goggles looking worried. “You nervous at all?”

She shrugs. “Yea I guess I mean, I am volunteering this time.” She rubs the back of her head. “This one we are limited on weapons so I wont like blow up or anything.” 

“Eh I am not the biggest fan of that map any way. I am more of a science fiction and western type.” He laughs. “Were is the moon base map darn it.” He laughs more. “Sammy just be careful out there. Win it for me.” He coughs more. “Just watch out for those mean ol' mother hubers.” 

Sammy nods. “Well I gotta go. Um don't touch anything....wait you read the manuals I think you have better luck taking care of this thing then I do.” She laughs and goes off. “Don't sneeze on my monitors.” She walks off grabbing her bow from the shooting range then goes down to her room. “This is kinda exciting I mean yea killing people but this is like wow.” She goes to her closet and smirks. “And if I am gonna shoot arrows off a castle I might as well do it right.” 

The team were all standing in the transport room holding their weapons for the match. Soldier adjusts his Spiral Sallat. “So why are we dressing like this again?” 

“ffurrr mmmmmy uhh unnnn” Pyro says holding their ax wearing an executioner hood.

“Pyro has a point lad.” Demo smiles adjusts his charging targe then his Dark Flkirk Helm. “You saw the lass's face she was excited to do this map.”

“Yea Sammy loves this kind of stuff.” Scout smiles. “I can't wait to see her face. Its gonna be great.” He adjusts his Warnsworn helmet. “I wonder if she is gonna be like Eldárwen on the field.”

Soldier looks confused. “Eldarwho?” 

Sniper laughs. “It's Elvish.” 

Scout nods. “Yea it is. Its her like fantasy persona thing....what ever she calls it....All I know every freaking fantasy like game she makes that character in some form or fashion.” 

Sammy walks into the transport room. “Hey guys we are gonna be transported to DeGroot Keep soon.” The whole team look at her. She smiles. “Oh man you guys all put on something medieval like.” She laughs a bit. “You guys really getting into it.”

Medic adjusts his Berliners bucket helm to check his cross bow. “Why yes how could we not.” 

Heavy smiles. “For you Yaroslava.” He hands her a helmet with horns on it. “It is called the Dragon born Helm.” He laughs. “Take it as payment for dealing with my sisters.”

Sammy starts smiling widely. “This helmet looks like it's from Skyrim. Oh baby come to Mama.” She puts it on. “Not my favorite helmet in the game but it still looks cool.” 

Scout laughs. “I knew it you did get Skyrim. Bet the first character you made was Eldárwen wasn't it?” 

Sammy smiles. “Hell yes she was she is my first fantasy character she goes in every fantasy game I play.” She looks around. “Where is Pepé? You hoo Pepé come out you handsome rogue.” 

Spy uncloaks himself. He was wearing a hood over his head smiling wickedly as his blade comes out of his sleeve. “Did some one call for me?”

Sammy looks shocked. “You have a hidden blade. What the hell that is like Assassin's creed like shit man.” She runs over taking Spy's arm looking at it. “Oh man why didn't I win this one off you in the poker match.” She looks like she was drooling.

“Seems some one is getting very excited.” He chuckles. “You might want to be careful you might slip out of your top. I see you decided to grace us with you in your corset blouse.”   
Sammy looks down. “Yea I thought to you know put it on and you know just go with the medieval fun.” She adjusts her top again. “I rushed over here.” She walks over to Sniper who was putting on his Larkin Robin in the corner. She smiles. “Think you could help me lace up properly?”

Tim smiles. “Be my pleasure Eldárwen.” He says the name so easily like he spoke the language before. Tim moves his hands to the laces. “See you replaced the laces with red ones.” 

She nods her head. “Yea I need red on me some how for identification. Even if I am the only Commander.” She smiles up at him. “Nice hat.” 

He chuckles tightening it a bit. “Thanks I guess you want me to wear it when you want some Robin Hood references.” 

She smiles. “Yea I could use you I was asked to try to draw more of Robin for that company.”

He smiles at her. “It is good to know that you are doing art still.” He goes over to his locker grabbing his kukri. “Here you can use my spare kukri again.”

Demo laughs loudly. “Lad as nice as that knife is I think the lass wants to use a real sword this time.”

Sammy laughs slowly moving her head over to Demo. “Tavish as nice as that is....” Sammy looks over seeing the sword Demo was holding. She smiles wickedly admiring the worn torn claymore he was holding. “Oh what is your name you dirty boy.” She goes to it admiring it.

“This Lass is an Eyelander. Pattern-welded Damascus steel, harmonically balanced, slow-forged for generations in the bowels of captured English kings.” 

Sammy takes the sword holding it. “Oh this feels so right.” 

“Heads heaaadsssss”

Sammy looks at the sword. “Oh god this is cursed isn't it.”

Demo laughs. “Kinda you will be weakened a small bit but if you collect heads from those you slain you will get faster and your health will be higher.” 

Scout looks over. “Wow Demo you gave her your sword....that was kinda nice you know she is dating Snipes right?”

Demo groans “I said an Eyelander not THE Eyelander. Its a copy. I got an extra one some time back during a battle.” He holds his sword up. “See.”

“Heads heads headdddssss” 

Demo groans. “Shut it you rusty butter knife.” He shakes his sword. “I am so glad to get rid of your little friend you two wouldn't shut up during the night maybe I can get some decent sleep.” 

“And now I lost some decent conversations thanks to you drunk cyclops.” 

Sammy looks at him. “Your sword is talking....Okay were is the mouth on this thing.” She moves her sword about. 

“Your Eyelander wont be as bad as the original don't fret. If all else fails put it in it's sheath and put it in a room far from your own.” He laughs a bit seeing her put the sword on her person. “I noticed some one is finally wearing my gift to her.” 

She laughs a bit. “So is that everything can we now transport to the field I want to see the castle.”

Scout laughs. “Oh yea you will be in for a Real treat Sammy.” he puts his arm around her. “Just promise me you will pay attention to the battle and not Snipes ass.”

She pushes him when the sound of the transport happens. The team then are transported to DeGroot keep.


End file.
